Songs of my Life
by MrsMellark78
Summary: Katniss used to think songs were fantasies until every song she heard became her reality. Katniss had a bad relationship when she was fourteen and now refuses to fall in love again and sing in front of more than twenty people but will her band help her turn things around. Katniss' dad is alive in this fan fic. Modern Day. Katniss POV and maybe some others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey first modern day fan fiction! Please Reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the songs I use.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up and realise it's the first day of school. Great! Loads of people love school because they get to see there friends, don't get me wrong I have friends but I can see them anytime I want. I just wish I could stay at home just me and my music. I play quite a few instruments they include: guitar, keyboard, flute, violin and drums, thankfully when my dad made it big in America he started to give me and my sister Prim at least a hundred pound a week, so I managed to save up to turn my basement into a music studio, I pratcally live in it, it's my life but I'm not too good singing in front of people mainly because I don't think I'm a good singer, Madge and Annie tell me I'm wrong though.

"Katniss!" Prim shouts, "We'll be late for school!"

I would argue but I know I have to go, so I have a quick shower, wash my hair and put it in it's signature braid, then Iwalk over to my closet and pick out some jeans, a black top, my leather jacket and boots. I walk slowly down the stairs and glance at the clock on the kitchen wall, it reads 8:35, Prim was right I'm going to be late I don't have a car either I'm saving up for one, I grab an apple and my keys and head off to school. As I near school the amount of teenagers increases and I pass numerous people kissing, I can't stand love everyone thinks it's going to last forever but it never does.

I see Annie and Madge standing next to Joe, Joe is a jerk he trys to firt with every girl he sees and get them into bed but I've never fallen for him, Madge once nearly went out with him before me and Annie snapped her back into reality and rejected him. I walk over to them and they see me and wave me over to them.

"Hey, Katniss," Madge exclaims. "Meet Gale, he's Joe's younger brother who moved from Australia."

"Hi, Catnip," Gale says and extends out his hand.

"It's Katniss as in Kat-_niss," _I say, rejecting his hand. I'm going to make sure I don't fall for Gale, I bet he's just like his brother.

"Katniss, don't be rude, he just miss heard!" Annie exclaims, I can't believe they like him! Then thank God for the bell, Gale walks away waving to us then just as he's nearly out of ear shot he shouts. "See you around, Catnip!"

My face boils with anger, I hate people taking the mick out of my name just because i'm named after a stupid plant. I walk away from Annie and Madge who are sniggering at Gale, and then someone comes running past and pushes me down on to the floor. Everything goes blurry and I think I see oceans in front of my face, but when everything comes into focus I realise there the eyes of a boy, when he realises i'm ok he sighs, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just came as a bit of a shock," I say holding my head which is thumping like hell!

"You sure?" I nod, "Great gotta go see you around. Hey, Delly wait up!"

He picks up the guitar he was carrying and continues to follow a girl, which i'm guessing is his girlfriend. The second bell goes and I realise i'm alone in the corridors, having got my timetable on the last day of school, I head for my music lesson with Mr. Kravitz. I walk in late and everyone turns and stares at me, I roll my eyes at them and say, "Sorry, I'm late Mr Kravitz."

"It's okay, Katniss, take a seat," he excuses me indicating me to a seat, next to a guy called Finnick. "Okay so i'm not going to talk to much because I want to get this over and done with in this lesson. I want you to either partner up or go solo and pick a song to sing in front of the entire class, I must request that you all do this as I need to see what your capable of, please start."

Everyone gets up rushing over to their friends, but sadly neither Madge or Annie are in this class so I guess I've got to go solo. Time passes quickly and I can't stop thinking of that guy who bumped into me he's in this class as well, but after my last relationship I promised myself I'd never fall in love again. I realise we'll be performing in five minutes and I haven't picked a song, what shall I do.

"Right, times up! We'll go around the class starting with Katniss, type your song into YouTube and sing to the backing track please," Mr Kravitz says. "Come on up Katniss!"

I get out of my seat and walk to the computer I pick the first song that pops into my head: _7 Things _By Miley Cyrus. I couldn't stop singing it after my break up in my last relationship. I find the right video and walk into the centre of the class, and pick up the microphone and Mr. Kravitz hits play, and I begin:

_I probably shouldn't say this_  
_But at times I get so scared_  
_When I think about the previous_  
_Relationship we've shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
_It's not possible for me not to care_  
_And now we're standing in the rain_  
_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent_  
_As I wait for you to say_  
_But what I need to hear now_  
_Is your sincere apology_  
_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_If you text it, I'll delete it_  
_Let's be clear_  
_Oh I'm not coming back_  
_You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things_  
_That would take too long to write_  
_I probably should mention_  
_The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_  
_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_  
_Your hand in mine_  
_When we're intertwined everything's alright_  
_I want to be_  
_With the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_  
_You do (oh)_

When I finish, everyone stares at me, "Sorry," is all I say and go to my seat. I zone out for the rest of the lesson but I'm snapped back to reality when Mr. Kravitz mentions my name. "Can Katniss, Marvel, Finnick, Gale and Peeta stay behind for a few minutes after class, that's all. Class dismissed." I walk over to Mr. Kravitz and I'm followed by the boys who I don't know at all, we all have puzzled looks on our faces whilst Mr. Kravitz just grins. "Quick question, Katniss. Do you still have that music studio in your basement?"

I'm puzzled at the question, "Yes, can I go now?"

"No, you guys pick a song that you all know. When you've decided come tell me. Gale guitar, Finnick drums, Marvel bass and Peeta and Katniss vocals."

"No, sir can I be keyboard?" Peeta replys.

"Okay, if that's what you want," and then Mr. Kravitz walks over to his desk.

I stare at the guys, I know what song I want to sing but I daren't say it, they all have a puzzled and confused look on their faces why does Mr. Kravitz want us to do this we don't even know each other. "Katniss you pick one since your singing." I shake my head at Gale's offer, I don't want to pick.

"Okay, how about _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift, you know that song, right?" Finnick suggests, I nod I guess I do like that song. "Okay Mr. Kravitz we've chosen a song."

Mr. Kravitz comes over and whilst the others get sorted Gale waks over to me and whispers in my ear, "Sing your heart out Catnip." I shrug off his insult and just nod at his advice. I grab a microphone, and take it off the stand, I'm ready so I nod over at the guys and they begin to play and then I come in with my vocals:

_Me: We were both young when I first saw you._  
_ I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_ I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_ See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_ See you make your way through the crowd_  
_ And say, "Hello,"_  
_ Little did I know..._

_ That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_ And I was crying on the staircase_  
_ Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_ And I said..._

I belt out the chorus.

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_ I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

Surprisingly Peeta starts to sing.

_Me and Peeta: S__o I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_ We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_ So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh._

_Me: I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Me and Peeta: "Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Me: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

The instruments drown out and Mr. Kravitz claps, I glance at the guys and they all have beaming faces. I look over at Peeta we make eye contact for a second but it's enough to make him look away and . . .

BLUSH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I just love writing this story! Please reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of the songs I use within my story.**

* * *

Peeta just blushed because we made eye contact! Stop it, Katniss! A little voice in my head says and it's right I will never fall in love ever again, I promise!

"Wow! Guys that was amazing!" Mr. Kravitz shouts, "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you all top grades every term even if your late for every class, bearing in mind you have to come though. But you have to practice as a band in Katniss' basement, at least once a week and I want to see video footage very week as proof and I think if you keep practicing you could post it on YouTube and get a record deal. What do you say?"

Gale, Peeta, Marvel and Finnick just shrug so all eyes are on me, I have major stage fright I can't sing on Stars Forver is he mad? Mr. Kravitz knows my mom and he knows all about my phobia. Everyone's eyes are still on me, I know the guys want to do it, but I just can't, "I, I, well I." I mutter and then I see the door and make a run for it, how can they put me under all this pressure? I hear footsteps behind me, but they'll never catch up because I'm the fastest runner in the school. I run and run all the way to the meadow, my secret place. I found the meadow on my first year here when I had no friends, I love it here, I occasionly practice my archery, i'm good at archery because both my dad and granddad are great at it. So I practice on the squirrels and birds, but when I come to the meadow I see a rabbit hanging ny it's foot from a tall tree. I inspect the creature, and I get the shock of my life when someone calls out, "Stealings illegal you know!"

I turn around and see Gale standing behind me with a huge smirk on his face, "come here often, Catnip?" I glare at him but not as feircly as I normally do which surprises me. "Found a soft spot for me?"

"No, and yes I come here everyday, it's the only way I can feed my family ever since my dad made it big." I burst out but quickly clasp my hands over my mouth, why did I just tell him that I only met him this morning!

"Don't worry, same here. I was gonna be a professional archer that was my dream until one day my mom rang up saying dad had left to go to Hollywood and I knew that I had to come home to my family, I can't work so I can only feed them by hunting." He explains, we both have tears in our eyes and I can't help but walk over to him and give him a big hug, his arms instantly wrap round me and we silently cry for a few minutes before Gale speaks.

"So, why did you run off?" He says wiping my tears away.

"I have terrible stage fright, I can't stand up infront of more than twenty people without wanting to throw up how does Mr. Kravitz expect me to sing in front of over a thousand people after getting a record deal."

"Well, Marvel, Finnick and Peeta, said they'd wait for us to get back and make a descision, they also said they don't mind if you say no. But Catnip, you have an amazing voice, you shouldn't be scared of showing it and if you don't take this opportunity now you may never get another." He says looking me directly in the eyes and for once I believe the person who is talking to me.

"No, I'll do it!" I say, i'm determind to give it a go because he's right it may be a once in alifetime opportunity. Gale beams and we walk over to the music block where just as Gale said Peeta, Finnick, Marvel and Mr. Kravitz are waiting for us. "I'll do it."

They all give me big hugs but Peeta's hug feels different to everyone elses hug but i let it pass. "So, go bond with each other at McDonalds across the road and i'll dismiss you from the rest of the lessons today after all you have to know your band members."

We all nod and head out we get into Peeta's Jaguar and drive across the road to McDonald's and we get to know each other, I learn Marvel has a girlfriend called Glimmer and lives with his sister Clove and his mom and dad. I learn Finnick's still waiting for his special someone and he lies alone as his family moved to Canada after he had a huge argument that involved people getting injured. Gale is also single and he lives with his two brothers, sister and mom. Peeta doesn't say much but the fact that he has girlfriend called Delly, which was the girl he was running after earlier today, and I tell everyone that i'm single and live with my mom and sister, Prim. Then, Finnick, Gale and Marvel have to leave so they say for me and Peeta to start on a duet, we both roll our eyes as they leave, "So do you want to work on a duet?"

"I don't mind to be honest," I reply. "I chose weather we should do the band or not so it's your turn to decide."

"Okay we'll work on a song, where do you want to work on it?" I immediatly know the answer to his question.

"How about my music studio at home?" He lights up at the offer, I'm not sure why but we get up and drive to my house which I guide him too. "So this is it, sorry if it's a mess but I promise the music studio isn't I'd never let that happen!" I lead him downstairs into the basement and his face looks shocked and i'm happy about it. "So shall we get started?"

He nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reveiw please I will include a song next chapter so be prepared! By the way I went back and changed Songs Forever to just being a record deal.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of the songs included in this**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Me and Katniss have been fooling around with some words, she's really funny, I hope she classes me as her friend! We have loads of fun and we really get to know each other we even talk about Delly which I've never done with Cato or Finnick or Marvel.

"She's truly beautful, I'm completely in love. I think i've finally got it right!"

I tell her all this and more, i think about telling her about mom but decide against it she doesn't need to know what goes on at home. I glance at the clock on the wall above the set drums, which I know Finnick will love, and it says half past 4 I was expected to be at the bakery an hour ago! "Katniss, I have to get back to the bakery." I say as I get up out of the chair I've been sitting on for a couple of hours. Katniss looks up at me and has a puzzled expression on her face.

"Bakery?" She asks, "what bakery?"

"Oh, sorry I should have told you. My mom owns a bakery, but Katniss, I really gotta go I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" I call, whilst heading up the stairs out of the basement.

"Bye!"

I say goodbye to Katniss's mom and little sister, and rush out the door, I glance down at my phone and realise I have hundreds of texts, from numerous people like Finnick, Cato, Delly even mom but they all near enough ask the same thing, where the hell am I? I step into my car a drive for a few blocks way over the speed limit and finally come to a halt outside, Mellark's Bakery. I step out of my car standing on the doorstep, take a deep breath and walk in, the smell of freshly baked bread hits me instantly, I see my dad working the till so my mom, Rye and Wheat must be baking.

"Where the hell have you been?" My dad exclaims calmly, "we've been worried about you. Delly even came over to see why you didn't go to any classes today. So I suggest you give me some answers, so I can stop your mom."

"I went to music and we had to sing in front of the whole class. After lesson Mr. Gravity asked me and some other people to stay behind. He got us to sing together and we sounded great, so he told us to bond with each other and he'll get us excused from the other lessons. So I've been at Katniss's working on a song." As soon as I've said it I clasp my hands over my mouth, why did I just tell him I've been hanging out with another girl that's not Delly since the end of lesson 1?

"Katniss?" My dad says, "whose Katniss?"

"Oh, she's the lead singer of the band." I explain carefully, "she knows tons about music and has a music studio in her basement so we're gonna be practising in there."

"Ok, go and start working on them cupcakes, Wheat's tried working on them but they're no where near as detailed as yours are."

I sigh with relief and I go through the back to get an apron on when I see my mom standing there with her arms folded across her chest and with an angry look on her face, I'm guessing she heard me telling dad my story and my mom can't stand me being involved in any type of art, not music, not art she just wants me to bake for life. I walk silently over to where my apron hangs and as I have my back to my mom, I feel an instant pain to the back of my head, as I turn around, I get a punch in the eye.

"Go do them cupcakes! Don't ever be late for work again, especially when your reasoning is you've been hanging out with a girl who is not your girlfriend!"

I nod at my mom and go to work on decorating the chocolate cupcakes, that are everyone's favourite. My head and eye kill but I don't look at it because I'll get another if mom sees me not working, I'll get Rye or Wheat to cover it up before I leave for school tomorrow it's not as if it's the first time I've been to school with a black eye and a pounding headache.

(The next day)

"So, you and Kat come up with a song yet?" Finnick asks as soon as I meet him near school, as Delly rushes over too her friends. I shake my head and look around to see if anyone else is here. "Mr. Kravitz wants the band to meet him in the music block at break, but I haven't seen any of the others, yet. No wait I see Katniss and Gale talking to two girls over their come on."

Me and Finnick walk over to Katniss and Gale, Finnick sneaks up behind Katniss and puts his hands over her eyes, she immediately screams which scares the life out of anyone within ear shot. She turns around trembling, and looks up at Finnick, "oh, it's just you Finnick, hi. And hi Peeta what are you guys up too?"

"Of course, it's us Kat. Who were you, expecting because you sure as he'll jumped out of your skin," Finnick asks, still shocked at Katniss's reaction.

"No one, I just don't like to be sneaked up on," Katniss answers as if she had no memory of what just happened.

"Oh, Kat just tell them," says one of the girls who has red hair and emerald eyes, "what's the big deal anyway it's not as if he never got over you."

"I don't have to tell them anything, Annie." Katniss replies, stubbornly, "l hardly no them anyway!"

And with that Katniss walks away in a huff, Annie and the other girl are about to go after them, when Gale stops them. "I know where she'll be, you stay here, I'll get her." And he runs off in a similar direction to where Katniss went.

"Ooh, what's going on with them to then?" Says the blonde girl, "whatever it is, I think they'd make a great couple. What do you think, Annie?"

"Definitely! It's about time she moved on from him," Annie replies and they walk off still chatting away about Katniss and Gale.

"I don't know, Katniss and Gale?" Finnick says snapping me out of my day dream, "Katniss could do a lot better. I'm not saying Gale isn't a great guy, it's just she could do better."

For some reason Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift comes into my head, I hum the tune and the bell goes. Gale and Katniss? I guess Finnick's right, she could do a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Tell me what you thought of the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** **I ****do not own the hunger games or any of the songs** **I** **use in this** **story.**

* * *

Katniss POV

I walk towards the meadow wanting to let out all my negative energy, as I was walking away from them four I heard them talking about me and Gale. We're just friends, and it just so happens that we have a lot in common, why would they be talking about being more than that? Madge and Annie know my promise to myself although they think I should give some other guys a chance. As I near the gap in the wooden fence which surrounds our school, someone grabs my arm I gasp, but try and release my arm from there strong hold. I think, this is it, he's come to get me back, the person holding my arm pulls me into a strong hug, I look up and see it's just Gale.

"Let go of me, Gale." I ask, harshly, "I want to be alone!"

"But that's my problem, Katniss," he replies which makes a puzzled look form on my face. "You've been on your own for so long! It's time you let other people in."

"They don't need to know my problems!" I answer.

"Well, just tell me then." Gale asks, "then at least I understand."

"Why would I tell you?" I ask, I only met the guy yesterday I've not even known him for 48 hours and he expects me to pour out my heart and soul to him. As I'm in deep thought, I feel lips crash into mine, and then quickly pull away.

"That's why," he answers and starts to walk away as if it never happened. "Time for Science, see you around Catnip!"

What in the world was that? Did Gale just kiss me? Why did he do that? He can't be in love with me after knowing each other for only a day, can he? Do I love him back? No Katniss of course you don't, I tell myself.

I try and push what just happened to the back of my mind by checking my timetable, it says I have double Science with Mr. Wright in room 2. I've never been in that room so I guess I'm going to be exploring the school some more, I always find myself doing this on the first week back because Capitol Academy is so huge, it's really easy to get lost. My school is made up of several departments but us pupils call them blocks, we have: the Science department, the Math department, the Languages department, the Technology department (which includes the computer rooms along with the design and technology rooms) and finally the Arts department. The Arts department, I know my way around there like the back of my hand, it has not only the music rooms but also the dance studios, the drama studios and the art studios. I love exploring it, sometimes when I have lessons I don't like I ditch them and explore the school, after being in this school for 4 years only just last year I found out some people use the school as a boarding school.

I would if it wasn't for Prim, she started here for the first time yesterday she says she loves it, I've seen her hanging around with a massive group of friends. That's the difference between me and her, she's pretty, smart and popular, but I'm stubborn, stupid and I have dull grey eyes which makes my whole look seem dull. I continue wandering around the Science department when I finally find room 2, I knock and I see everyone becoming me to enter so I do, as I do everyone in the room turns and stares, Mr. Wright is looking at me. "I got lost, sir."

"Take a seat Miss Everdeen, I guess we'll let it slide this once." Mr. Wright says, before continuing the lesson. I look around the class for an available seat, there's one next to Gale but it'd be to awkward after earlier, so reluctantly I take a seat next to Delly Cartwright, Peeta's girlfriend.

"It's interesting to finally meet you," Delly introduces herself with an evil grin spread across her face. "I'm Peeta's girlfriend, and I know you've met him. You spent all yesterday with him didn't you, well I just want you to know, you got him in serious trouble with his mom so I wouldn't do that again if I were you, otherwise you'll be in deep trouble with me."

I nod at Delly politely, and reply to her, "well at least I don't have to smother my face in make-up to get guys to like me."

"No, but it would be a good idea," she replied. "Exactly who likes you in here?"

I glance around the class, and see Finnick, Marvel, Peeta, Gale, Madge and Annie, all of whom like me but does Delly mean love me, because I bet at least half the guys in here love her flowing blonde hair, and her sea blue eyes. "Gale, likes me."

"Gale?" Delly laughs, "you mean Joe's younger brother? Do you really think he's any different to Joe? But I have to admit if he does truly love you, then you've got yourself an alright guy, but you'll never have my guy."

What does she mean? I'd ask her but Mr. Wright is explaining our assignment for the week, "I've put you all into pairs, no changes! Now, we have Madge and Marvel, Annie and Finnick, Glimmer and Clove, Cato and Johanna, Thresh's and Finch, Delly and Gale and Katniss and Peeta. That is all, talk amongst your pairs while I find something."

Delly looks like she's about to explode, but then turns into an evil grin as she gracefully gets up and walks over to Mr. Wright, she whispers something in his ear. His face looks shocked, and then says, "slight change, Delly and Peeta, Gale and Katniss will now be partners."

Delly looks glad at her result as she walks over to Peeta, she's got an evil plan, and I must find out about it, I'm interrupted in my thoughts by Gale. He sits down awkwardly in Delly's seat and we sit in silence until I speak up, "Gale, the truth is it's Cato. He was my boyfriend when I was fourteen and he was horrid to me. He abused me when he wished, he kissed me when he wished and I was basically his slave. He left school for a year and a half, until yesterday when I found out he had come back, and the truth is I'm terrified of him."

"Katniss, I'm so sorry I bugged you, I didn't know." Gale replies shocked, "I'm also sorry about earlier, I wouldn't have done it if I'd known."

"You don't have to say sorry, of course you didn't know and about earlier I kinda liked it," I answer shocked at what I just said.

"So, if asked you on a date, would you say yes?" He asks hopefully.

"I guess, I could make an arrangement."

"Yes!" Gale says, jumping up and down so much the whole class looks at him and he immediately sits down. "Oh, Finnick said that Mr. Kravitz said he wants us to play for Miss Trinket. You know, Mr. Snow's personal advisor."

The bell goes and I tell Madge and Annie I've got something to do, and I head to the music department with Gale, Finnick, Marvel and Peeta. We talk about what song we're gonna sing and by the time we've reached the door of Mr. Kravitz's office, which is in fact his own music studio, we've decided on _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

"Hi, Mr. Kravitz. Where's Miss Trinket?" I ask noticing her absence.

"She rescheduled for lunch, but I thought we'd take this opportunity to here the rest of you sing, I think we'll have all you guys sing with Katniss," Mr. Kravitz explains.

"Well, it's lucky we decided on a duet to sing then isn't it?" says Finnick always trying to make a laugh out of everything, "we chose _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran."

"Great!" Mr. Kravitz says, "I think since we've already heard Katniss and Peeta sing together, we'll hear Gale and Katniss sing. Whenever your ready."

I walk towards two microphones, take one off it's stand but keep the other one on it because Gale will be playing guitar as well as singing, I carry them to the centre of the studio and we all take our places and I give the guys the signal to start, and they begin playing and so I begin singing:

_[Me]_  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

_[Me]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_[Gale]_  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

_[Me]_  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
_[Album version:]_ Taking flight, making me feel right  
_[Remix version:]_ Taking flight, making me feel right like

_[Both]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_[Bridge]_  
Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_[Me]_  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_[Me]_  
All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

As we stop singing, all of us have big smiles on our faces we sounded great together! Maybe we will be a great couple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I hope the explination of the school explained it to people who didn't understand it. Don't worry Gale is just stopping Peeta and Katniss seeing there real feelings. Everlark in future chapters!**

**Kkzsofie: Don't worry even though I'm totally Team Peeta, Gale isn't an ass hole in this story and in the end it will be Everlark and Gadge but I've got a way of them breaking up but it won't effect there friendship.**

**Reveiw please!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Me and Finnick as well as me and Marvel, both sing together but we all end up agreeing that me and Gale sing best together. We continued the day after that like normal and sadly, me and Gale weren't any other classes together but we had lunch together in the woods, we've still not told anyone about us because I want to tell Madge and Annie myself because I don't want them finding out by rumours. Gale had told me the date is tomorrow night and he gave me his number, so at the end of the day I met Madge and Annie at the car park by Annie's Mini Cooper. Me and Annie are staying at Madge's house while Prim stays at her new friend, Rue's house, so I knew they would make a whole fuss of me after I told them about Gale.

We all sat on Madge's king size bed in her huge room, and it was a really awkward silence so I decided to break it, "I have something to tell you guys."

"Tell us then, no secrets in this best friendship remember," said Madge and Annie in unison with eager faces. "Tell us then!"

"I'm going on a date tomorrow night," I tell them calmly. "With Gale."

They started screaming and jumping up and down on the bed and asking me for all the details, of which I tell them along with telling them about the band which involves more screaming and jumping. I'm worried the bed is going to break so I calm them down which takes a good half an hour, "we must take you shopping! Now!"

"I didn't bring an money with me though," I say trying to think of an excuse that will stop us going shopping.

"Oh don't worry, I'll ask my dad he doesn't care what I need it for, he just gives it me!" Madge says eagerly, "Come on, get up."

I reluctantly get up off the bed and follow Annie and Madge to Madge's dad's office, Madge enters alone and comes out with £200, I'm shocked that he's willing to give his daughter this much money knowing that she has her friends round. We go to the shopping centre and we go in so many shops I lost count, we end up buying a knee-high simple white dress which has a black velvet belt with a bow at the front, we bought it from river island which was £78. We then chose some simple, black, patent ballet pumps from Topshop which were £42, which left us enough to go to Ed's Diner and each have an Oreo milkshake, and some chips to share between us.

**(Time skip too after school the next day)**

"Come on, Katniss, hurry up!" Prim urges, we're all going to my house so that they can get me ready for my date with Gale, "we only have 4 hours to get you ready. How on earth is that enough time?"

I give up my resistance and hurry up as we walk to Annie's Mini Cooper, Annie is already revving the engine and Madge is already strapped in the passenger seat. So me and Prim get into the back and don't even have time to put our seatbelt on before Annie is leaving the school, "I can't believe you took that long getting from room 74, it was in the closet block as well."

"Well, sorry. I didn't realise it would take four hours to get ready!" I argue against Prim, "why on earth will it take this long anyway?"

"We still need to buy a few things and then we have to do your hair and your make-up and we're not even sure what we're doing with it yet!" Prim states, "We need to go to boots first and get some stuff, now get out we're here!"

I get out of the car and we're outside Boots, we end up buying new curlers, straighteners, crimper, hair dryer and then there was all the extra hair products like moose and hairspray and accesories. Then we go to Supergrug and buy tons of make-up, I'm guessing they want everything at their disposal, we end up shopping for an hour and a half which makes the three girls scream terrified that they won't be done in time.

We set off home and get to work straight away after a quick shower and I've washed my hair, they sit me in a seat and I let them do anything they want which now I think about it may not have been a good idea, but after 2 hours they were done they slipped on my dress and my shoes and showed me what I looked like in the mirror. I have to admit they had transformed me into someone beautiful, my hair is up in a messy bun with a few strands down at either side of my face, my make-up wasn't piled on like Delly's but soft and light. My nails were just a simple pale pink and with it altogether with the dress and the flats it truly looks beautiful.

"Ladies, I bet £5 that Gale will be absoloutly speechless when he first sees Katniss." Annie says looking proudly at their work, "Whose up for the bet?"

"I am." I reply, "noone is ever gobsmacked enough to be speechless when they're around me."

There's a knock at the door which makes, Prim, Madge and Annie scream excitedly, they all push each other down the stairs which makes me laugh, they are still pushing and arguing as they all reach for the door. I go back in my room to pick up my handbag which we bought ealier today.

**Gale POV**

As I step up the front step of Katniss's house, with a rose in my hand I knock on the door I stand there awkwardly for a while and then here bustling and arguing before finally someone opens the door. It's Prim, Madge and Annie all at the door, they're trying to smile casually but the excitment in there eyes can't be hidden, "She's just getting her bag she won't be long," says Madge.

About two minutes later, the girls move out the way of the door to let Katniss out, she looks beautiful and I'm absoloutly gobsmacked. "Hi, Gale, shall we go?"

"Oh, erm, yeah I guess so," I stutter nervously. "Come on, we're going in my car."

She steps out the door and as we're walking down the front steps of the house Annie shouts, "You owe me five quid, Katniss!"

"Shut up! I was joking!"

We walk to my car and I open the door for her, as she gets in I hand her the rose that's been awkwardly sitting in my hand, she takes it thankfully and I go around the back of the car and get in the drivers side. I start the ar and say, "you look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," she replies blushing. "this is all them three, and you look handsome."

"Well, I had a little help," I admit. After Katniss had texted me saying she'd told Annie and Madge I told the guys so they've helped set everything up. Katniss is great, but I don't know her as a person. I pull up out the back of Finnick's house, of course this was the perfect place because Katniss has no idea where we are.

"Where are we?" She asks, "it looks like someone's house. Is this your house?"

"No, but it's inside." I say opening her car door, "come on in."

We walk into the back of Finnick's house and I guide her towards his screening room, I thought of her favourite thing: music and put it into our date. As she walks in her face looks puzzled, we're on a stage, I've set up a karaoke machine but that's only half of it, I hand her a microphone and go to the laptop. "What's your favourite song?"

"It would have to be _Ready or Not _by Bridgit Mendler," she answers, I scroll down the list of songs and find the song, the lyrics come up on screen and she has her back to the rest of the room, and she starts to sing. I get everyone to file in quietly but before she gets on to the first chorus she hasn't turned around but runs off crying, I stop the people coming into Finnick's screening room and go and find her. It takes me a while to find her, but I see she's in the back garden, silently crying with tears streaming down her face. I walk over to her and she sobs "I'm sorry Gale, but I have to go now. It's not you or what you did but I really need to get home, I told you I couldn't date people especially someone I've just met. Please just take me home."

"Ok, Katniss, I understand," I reply trying desperately to try the sadness in my voice. "Come on, then."

The drive home is silent, as Katniss gets out the car she says, "I promise you'll find another girl, I've got you the perfect person actually!" Her face lights up, "Gale? Can I set you a blind date? I'll tell you what the girl says first if you want."

I know what she's doing, she wants to plan the date but it'll still be us! "Great! When? I'm available this Friday."

"Perfect! I'll meet you at the forest tomorrow though, yeah?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

She walks inside her house waving back to me, and I can't help but smile!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Hoped you liked the last chapter! Two POV's in this chapter!**

**Review Please!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I walk in the house and immediately I'm confronted with three puzzled looking girls.

"No kiss goodbye?" Asked Annie, "that was a very short date, only half an hour!"

"Katniss," Prim said worriedly, she always knows when something is wrong. "What happened?"

"He took me too a place and asked me to sing karaoke, I was just about to start singing the chorus of _Ready or Not, _when I started crying and I couldn't pull myself together," I begin to explain. "So I ran out and sat in the back garden of this place, I think I saw Finnick and Peeta but I'm not sure, Gale followed me and I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship especially with someone I'd just met. While I was there though I saw the perfect guy for you, Madge, I actually asked him if he wanted me to set him a blind date and he said Yes!"

"OMG! Really! What's he like you have to tell me!" Madge exclaimed, excitedly.

"I'm only saying he's perfect for you and the date is this Friday," I say and walk off mysteriously, leaving the tree girls in hysterics. What can I do for a mayor's daughter and a guy who loves the forest? There's only one thing I can do, ask Peeta and Finnick for help, my thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door and in walks mom.

"Katniss," she says worryingly. "Turn on the TV now!"

I walk back down the stairs and see that Madge, Annie, Prim and mom are walking in the front room, I follow them and turn on the TV and there's an urgent report. We all listen to the news correspondent, "Urgent report from L.A. outside John Everdeen's house. Eye witness reports say Mr. Everdeen, 2 Oscar winner, was pulling out of his drive when Edward Hawthorne, who won his first Oscar last year, was pulling out of his drive directly opposite. The two collided and now are in need of urgent treatment it is predicted that neither will make it, Diane von Neumann reports."

Prim bursts in to tears and knowing that I can't do the same, I confront my little sister as I glance over at mom she's frozen in a trance, the only sense of life is her chest going up and down. I always knew she never wanted him to leave, but then it dawns on me, Gale Hawthorne and Edward Hawthorne, they must be related!

"Katniss?" Annie says, "I think we better go, you need some family time."

"Ok," is all I say and Madge and Annie comes and gives me and Prim a hug and then they leave. "Prim, it's late you need to get to bed. I'll stay up with mom for a bit."

She nods sadly, gets up and walks up the stairs, mom still hasn't moved but I'm sure she'll be back to normal by tomorrow just a little sader. I'm about to go to bed when there's an urgent knock at the door, I consider ignoring it but then I think it might be Gale, so I walk to the door and opp end it. It's not Gale, but it's Peeta, why is he here? Why does he care whether I'm upset or not?

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "I was just wondering, is your dad John Everdeen?"

I nod and burst into tears, surprisingly he wraps his arms around me and it feels like electricity, _stop it Katniss! You can't still love this guy. You got over him when you met Cato, and now your falling for him again and what's worse is he has a girlfriend! _I tell myself, I used to have a massive crush on him but I realised I could never have him so really I played Cato because going out with him made me get over my feelings for Peeta, but now I think I might be falling for him again!

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he says seeming genuinely sorry. "It only just clicked, I don't know why I didn't think about it before. I'm sorry, shall I go?"

"If you want to you can come in, and you don't have to be sorry it's not your fault and anyway the doctors say he might not make it, there's always hope when there is fear," I smile sadly.

"I'll come in," he follows me into the kitchen, I don't want him seeing mom how she is. "How was your dat with Gale?"

"Why ask? I saw you, and don't think about lying to me."

"Ok, I admit, I was there and so was Finnick, it was his house. They needed my help cooking, those two can't cook to save there life, do you want to know the point behind the karaoke machine?" He asks, I nod so he continues, "Gale had asked about fifty people to here you sing so then you'd get over your stage fright, he thinks it would've helped you."

"I don't think anything can help my stage fright," I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Fine, if your going to say that I'll make it my mission to help you get over your stage fright," he says. "Now go to bed, you'll need your sleep. Plus first step of curing stage fright is having enough energy to overcome your fear."

I roll my eyes but obey, I don't know why but as I walk up the stairs I start to sing:

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny _[CD version]_  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

This can only mean one thing: I'm in love with Peeta Mellark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I h****ope you like this chapter!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Before leaving Katniss's house I decide to make her some cheese buns and chocoloate cupcakes, just as I leave I hear banging about, I run up the stairs I have to open a few doors before I find hers. I glance around the door and see her sprawled all over her bed, she must have done it in her sleep, I contemplate going in and waking her up but decide against it because she seems to be sleeping peacefully now. I quietly walk back down the stairs and as I walk past the living room door to the front door I see Mrs Everdeen, she looks terrible, lifeless and full of fear for a moment I was worried she was dead until I notice her chest going up and down signalling her breathing and continue to the door. I did think it peculiar that Katniss took me to the kitchen and not the living room but I guess she didn't want me seeing her mom, I drive home and when Ipull up outside my mom's bakery I quickly text Finnick:

(Peeta = **Bold **Finnick = _Italics)_

**Hey! I need a to ask you for a favour.**

_What do you want?_

**If my mom rings you tell her I was there, please.**

_What have you done now? Been with Delly?_

**No, I've been with Katniss I'll explain more tomorrow.**

_Neither of you are single! How is a relationship between you going to work?_

**Who said anything about a relationship?**

_It could happen._

**Well, will you do the favour for me?**

_Course mate! g2g_

**Bye**

I shut my phone off and sigh, Finnick has done numerous favours for me like this before, when I've been doing stuff that she doesn't want me to do or with someone she doesn't want me to be with. He always accepts, and hopefully always will, I ocasionally ask Cato or Marvel but they sometimes decline the favour because they've been doing something else and want a favour off me which never works. The reason I have to ask them for this favour is because mom doesn't believe me when I've been somewhere, so she does ring the person I've allegedly been with so I have to be sure. I walk in and Wheat is at the cashier,

"Where have you been? Mom thinks you've been with that girl again," he asks.

"No, I haven't! I've been with Finnick, I was asked to do something by Mr. Boggs and then I went to Finnick's to explain why I didn't meet him at the end of the day," I reply Wheat raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything more.

I walk into the Kitchen, mom is on the phone and dad and Rye are kneading dough, "ok Finnick. Thank you, I was just wondering, bye."

"I'll let you off this time!" My mom says sternly, "Finnick says you had something really important to do, so just this once you can just go back to washing the dishes and kneading the dough."

Oh my God! Did mom just let me off for something that I always get a black eye for, I must text Finnick and ask him what he said. When mom has gone around the front to help with the display windows, I grab my phone and text Finnick. Turns out he told my mom we were planning her birthday party which we have planned for next week, so now I'm stuck. I have under a week to plan a party for the most unpartiest person in the entire world!

_(The day of the party)_

I made sure that Finnick had helped me plan mom's birthday party, we asked dad for ideas he had a few, but I found out a special secret of my mom's turns out she loves music. I might have read her diary from when she was younger and she adored Ed Sheeran so we've planned to have a meal at a posh restaurant but then we'll have a special surprise.

I head home as soon as possible, this week we've been practicing with the band none stop, I really hope mum will love it! We all get ready for the party I've told mum to dress smart but not too formal, I put on some jeans and a white t-shirt with a denim jacket, I put on my grey vanns and prepare myself for either the most successful or most failed night of my life!

Me, my mum, my dad, Wheat and Rye all clamber into the back of the bakery van and I give my dad directions to the restaurant. We soon arrive and I hear mum give a big sigh and Wheat and Rye chuckle from behind me, the restaurant isn't too posh but it's not too casual either, I also made sure that it wasn't a family restaurant because mum hates kids.

I lead them all into the restaurant and wait to be seated our waiter, Gerald, was trying to lighten the mood with no success so he just gave us our table and menus. There was soft, quiet music in the background so for once it was never just an awkward silence, we ordered food and drinks it didn't matter how much they spent because I had saved over three hundred pounds as well as dad chipping in.

When the meals came, I excused myself from the table and headed into the corridor, I took the first left and found myself backstage with the band.

"Are you sure about this?" Gale asked, obviously concerned about my mum's reaction, "I mean she could lash out at you at any minute."

"I'm going to do this, otherwise I'd be punished anyway because she wouldn't understand where I was so if I don't do it her reaction will be just as bad if it goes wrong," I say to the rest of the band. "There's nothing to loose, come on places!"

We step out still hidden from the audience, I really hope this plan goes the way I want it to go, I nod my head with the curtains still closed and the band begin to play.


	8. Why?

**Hey, don't worry I haven't forgotten about Gale and Madge's blind date, this chapter will explain everything!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

Katniss POV

This week has been completely hectic, for some reason Finnick lied to Peeta's mom so we were practicing a bunch of songs by Ed Sheeran, and because of his mom's surprise I had to tell Gale and Madge that there blind date was rescheduled for Saturday night, the day after Peeta's mom's birthday surprise. Whenever family comes up Peeta seems to avoid questions, I mean that's fine because I don't want anyone asking questions about my dad especially now he's died, I haven't really spoken to Gale that much since the accident and I'm beginning to think it's because he blames my dad for what happened which I think is completely faulse it was both of there faults. Peeta walks into where the band have been waiting for what seems like hours so clealry his meal has turned up at his table,

"Are you sure about this?I mean she could lash out at you at any minute." what is Gale on about, she could lash out at any minute.

"I'm going to do this, otherwise I'd be punished anyway because she wouldn't understand where I was so if I don't do it her reaction will be just as bad if it goes wrong," he says to the rest of the band, clearly trying to avoid the subject. "There's nothing to loose, come on places!"

We step out still hidden from the audience, I really hope this plan goes the way he wants it to go because I have a feeling Gale meant lash out as in Peeta ending up injured. When we're all at our instruments, i'm playing keyboard, and Peeta has his microphone he nods over to us and we start playing and then soon Peeta comes in with the vocals from _Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house_  
_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

Oh my God, he sounds exactly like Ed Sheeran, probably better, I'm not to keen on Ed Sheeran but Peeta's vocals are enough to turn my legs into jelly. _Stop it, Katniss. You can't fall in love with him again, remeber your promise. You only went out on a date with Gale last week, what is happening to you! _The little voice in my head snaps me back into reality and I forget about Peeta's vocals and just focus on the keybard.

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind_  
_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

Peeta nods at the man behind the bar and the man opens the curtains, I can see that Peeta's family had a front row table, and I can also see that there is more than fifty other people sitting at tables watching us. I can see Peeta's mom frowning but as Peeta carries on singing the song I watch it slowly mould into a smile.

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_  
_And colour you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_Now I'll surrender up my heart_  
_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_  
_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_  
_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_  
_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

When we're finished everyone gives us all a big round of applause, even Peeta's mom which he seems shocked about, as the applause dies down Peeta and the rest of the band jump off the stage and his mom comes up to Peeta with tears in her eyes. She gives him a big hug and continuously apologises and he continuously forgives her and when she finally realises she is forgiven she turns to the rest of us. "Hello Finnick, Marvel and Gale! How are you? And you must be, Katniss? I heard that you were the lead singer in this band, so why don't you sing everyone a song?"

I look at her she seems to have an evil grin on her face and I know for Peeta's sake I have no choice but to go through with it, "Of course I can."

All the guys looked shocked but they follow me onto the stage and Gale is the first to speak, "Are you sure about this, Catnip? I mean you said you throw up when you sing in front of over twenty people, I'd hate to think what happens in front of over fifty people!"

"Thanks for reminding me, Gale," I say through gritted teeth. "but I had lots of sleep last night and someone told me having enough energy to overcome you fear si the first step towards conquering it."

Me an Peeta burst out laughing while the othe three just look puzzled, when we've both pulled ourselves back together, Peeta asks, "What song are you gonna sing, then? now you have enough energy to overcome your fear."

"How about _Take A Bow_ by Rihanna? I know that one really well," I say to the guys. They all nod their head in approval and they go to there instruments, Peeta replacing me on the keyboard and I take the microphone off him as they begin to play I come in witht he lyrics.

_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah_  
_A standing ovation_  
_Oh, Yeah_  
_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_  
_Standing outside my house_  
_Trying to apologize_  
_You're so ugly when you cry_  
_Please, just cut it out_

As I come into the chorus I see the worst possible person who could walk through the doors of the resteraunt right now, Cato, but instead of backing out of it like I used to, I step down off the stage and walk over to him and continue the song.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_  
_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_But now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
_You better hurry up_  
_Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_  
_Talking' bout'_  
_Girl, I love you, you're the one_  
_This just looks like a re-run_  
_Please, what else is on (on)_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_  
_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_But now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, And the award for_  
_The best liar goes to you (goes to you)_  
_For making me believe (that you)_  
_That you could be faithful to me_  
_Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause_  
_A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_Now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_  
_But it's over now_

Cato stands there in utter shock and so do the guys on the stage but the rest of resteraunt burst into applause, and when it's died down I ask Cato the first question ever since I got together with him over three years ago,

"Why?"


	9. Cheats and Liars

**Hey so I hope you like the last chapter will Katniss finally stand up to someone she has be fearful of for more than three years? Perhaps Everlark in this chapter, next chapter will definately be a Gadge chapter!**

**As usual read & review!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"why what?" Cato asks me as dumb as ever acting like he has no idea what is going on.

"I'll tell you why, why did you have to be in charge of the entire relationship? Why did you abuse me? Why could I have no friends? Why did you say I was cheating when in actual fact it was you cheating on me? Why? Why? Why?" I shout at him, for the first time ever, he looks slightly taken aback and so does the rest of the resteraunt including the band.

"I'll answer them in order! Because I'm a man, because you were cheating on me, because you used them as an excuse to cheat on me, because it was true and you never gave me what I wanted!" He says his voice now just as loud as mine, he then raises his hand to my throat and pins me against the wall and punches me repeatedly while people try to get him off me, but it's to late I've blacked out and I hope to God I am dead!

**Peeat POV**

I watch as Katniss is pinned up against the wall by her throat and run right in to Cato, but he doesn't stop he continously punches her, Is ee that the rest of the band are trying to pull him off her but by the time we do Katniss has already blacked out. Finnick calls an ambulance, Marvel calls the cops, Gale is holding Katniss and I walk over to Cato just as he's about to leave thinking he's got away with everything, I run into him at full force knocking him over I sit on top of him to stop him getting up and repeatedly punch him until he blacks out and by the time that happens my knuckles are bleeding.

When the cops and the ambulance is finally here, Cato and Katniss are loaded onto two ambulances with Gale, the cops begin to question the whole resteraunt about what happened, they all basically say the same that Katniss finally decided to stand up to who everyone supposes is her ex-boyfriend and that he pinned her up against the wall and punched her until she blacked out, and then I ran into him and gave him what he deserved. So in the end I get taken to the Police Station and I'm questioned aout it and in the end the cop questioning me agrees that he got exactly what he deserves and she also said that there will probably be a court hearing when Katniss is awake and better so I should prepare myself for it.

Mom, dad, Rye and Wheat are waiting in the bakery van and when I get in, dad decides to drive in the opposite way of the bakery and when we finally arrive at hiss intended destination we're at the hospital. We ask at the desk where she would be and they said in Ward 401 so we make our way up the four levels and find 401 where we find Marvel and Finnick waiting in the waiting area.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask, to anyone willing to answer me. "And for that matter, Gale?"

"There both in a room and we're not aloud to go in unless we have a valid reason to go in, so I bet you'll probably have a chance just say your the one who saved her," Finnick sighs.

I wait until I see a nurse and I ask, "Can I see Katniss Everdeen?"

"Unless you have a valid reason of course," says the nurse. "What is your reason, are you family member, closest friend?

"I beat up the guy who beat her up."

"Oh, you mean Cato Ludwig?" Asks the nurse and I nod, "Oh, well of course, he certainly deserved to be in the state he's in for doing that to that poor girl, follow me."

I follow her down to the end of the ward, until we turn up at Room 12 where I can see Katniss who is still blacked out and Gale is sitting next to her, waiting for her to wake up, when I quitely enter Gale looks up and smiles sadly, "I guessed that you'd be the other one aloud to come in, I'll go for a minute if you want."

"No you can stay I don't mind," I say.

"No, I think I should call Madge then she can tell her mum and Prim," I nod and he leaves so I take his seat and look at Katniss, her face is completely bruised I can't believe that my best mate was abusive to her. I mean I'm pretty sure she didn't cheat on him, but I'm just glad there confrontation happened where loads of people could see it because it just proves he was a controlling and manipulative jerk.

Her hand hangs off the bed so I it to place it back on again but to my surprise her eyes flutter open, she looks at me and smiles sadly with tears in her eyes and then she bursts into teats. I wrap my arms around her and giver her a hug until she calms herself down, "I should go get a doctor and Gale, he will be so happy to see you awake."

"Why?" she asks me confused. "He's supposed to be going on a blind date tomorrow with Madge I hardly think that's going to work out now I'm stuck in here, do you?"

"You mean, you didn't just say it was a blind date so that you could plan the date?"

"No, him and Madge are the perfect couple and anyway he flirts with her everytime there together, did you not realise? I just felt like I was getting in the way of someone else's true love."

"Oh," is all I say. "Talking about love, there's someone I have to call I'll tell the doctor and Gale. Hope you get better soon Katniss."

I wave to Katniss and tell a doctor she's awake as I make my way back to the waiting area, Gale looks at me angrily like I shouldn't have left her alone, "You do realise Cato is in the room right across from her don't you?"

"I didn't leave her alone she's with a doctor, she's awake!" I say to Gale and his frown instantly turns into happiness, and he runs past me down the ward to Katniss room, it makes everyone chuckle.

I get out my phone and scroll through my contact list until I find Delly's number, she said she was coming to mom's surprise but she never turned up. So I press the call button and it rings, I think its just a coincidence that I can here another phone ringing in this ward with the exact same ring tone as Delly, it rings and then she finnally picks up.

"Hey, Peeta! Listen I was coming to your mom's surprise but something came up so I'll be at your house in about half an hour, ok?"

"Erm, I won't be there because I'm at the hospital."

"You can't be at the hospital, you just can't be! Erm, erm, erm," Delly stutters panicking.

"No I'm not in the hospital, I'm with a friend."

"Yes, I know but . . . Oh oh!"

I turn and see Delly walking down the ward coming out of Cato's hospital room, she stops in her tracks and stands there shocked. Then she continues to walk towards me when she reaches me she begins to explain, "Peety, I can explain! I'm here for Cato just like you! I came in the ambulance with him and he woke up in the ambulance and . . ."

I hold my finger up to silence her and all of reality comes at me at once, before I got together with Delly she always wanted Cato, so why all of a sudden did it change to wanting me? Why would they seem like they were flirting when they were together? Why would they both seem to be out at the same time? I want to scream and run for the hills but instead, I say to Delly calmly, "Delly, I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Oh, Peety, you know it was always you, he was just always in the way I thought if I gave him what he wanted he would stop moaning about how boring his girlfriends are and he would leave us alone."

"Wait a minute! Cato was moaning about this before he left and that was when he was with Katniss! You are both little cheats!" I explain my voice getting louder, how could I be so blind? My girlfriend is the reason Katniss was beaten up because when he said she was cheating he was actually the one cheating, that means I'm a traitor!

What have I done to Katniss?


	10. Predictable

**Hey everyone! This is a completely Gadge chapter, I think it was about time, don't you?**

**As always read & review**

* * *

**Gale POV**

I walk into room 12 and see that a doctor is checking Katniss's heartbeat and pulse, when she sees me she smiles and beckons me over to her. When the doctor is finished checking her over he looks up and smiles,

"So, everything looks good you should be able to go home but I just thought I'd tell you that you might want to thank that blonde kid for saving your life, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Ludwig would have continued and killed you. Take it easy for the rest of the day but if you begin to have a concussion come back immediately, I'll tell the others." The doctor walks out of the room leaving me alone with Katniss, so I sit in the seat next to her.

"I'm guessing your not capable to go to the date then, are you?" I sigh sadly, I desperately wanted to go on a second date with her.

"Gale, you do realise that I'm not the person your going on a date with don't you?" She asks, I look up and I see honesty in her eyes, I sigh deeply. "But I'm afraid I'll have to postpone it until probably Monday, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honestly, I guess my hopes and dreams were to big to become a reality," I answer before getting up and heading to her door. "I'll see you in the woods sometime or maybe at band practice, bye Catnip."

I walk out the door and I instantly think myself stupid because now she probably hates me, I walk down the ward to where the doctor is telling everyone that Katniss can come home. I look for a place to sit while we wait for Katniss and the only available space is beside Finnick, I sigh and sit beside him.

"Where's Peeta gone?" I ask realising his absence.

"He finally came to his senses after years of us trying to explain to him that Delly was a cheat," Finnick explains. "She came out of Cato's room while she was on the phone to him, he didn't say anything apart from and I quote ' I'm breaking up with you." She went into a huff and walked straight back to Cato's room he then became really angry and started punching the walls and before anyone could stop him, he raced out the Hospital."

"I missed a lot," I say and Finnick just nods. "I'm going to get some fresh air, call me if Katniss comes out."

He nods so I get up and walk out of the ward, it's really stuffy in this frickin hospital, I begin to run for the lift I hear it ding and it's reached our floor so I run faster but I end up knocking someone. I stop and help the person up, when they are up I realise it's Madge, her hair isn't in it's usual high pony tail, it hangs down. She isn't wearing her usual jeans in stead she wears a baby blue dress that stops just above her knees, she looks beautiful. I see she has red, puffy eyes and she occasionally sniffles signalling she's been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Gale," she sniffs. "I didn't see you."

"Don't worry about that, what's the matter?" I ask putting my arm around her.

"I don't want to speak about it here, you don't know how many cameras are watching us," she sniffles sadly.

"I was just going outside for some fresh air, want to come and talk about it?" I ask and she nods, "come on then."

We turn around and we get in the lift in silence with the occasional sniffles from madge, we're alone on the lift which makes the silence even more awkward. We step off the lift and walk past the reception desk, when we step outside the main entrance it's dark, it must be about ten o'clock. I turn and face Madge and she looks like she's about to burst in to tears,

"I came home from school like usual and my mom was at the hospital she didn't tell any of us why, when she came home she was in tears but she went straight into my dad's office completely ignoring me and my little brother. After about ten minutes, I heard raised voices coming from dad's office, I decided to walk straight in like the idiot that I am and they were physically fighting. When I walked in they stopped and my dad said ' your not bringing cancer into this house'" she explains and bursts into tears again but she pulls herself together and continues. "And then my mom shouted back at him saying that if she was going to were me and my brother, but my dad says I don't give a shot about them kids, I have higher priorities. So my mum guided me out of the room and I was packing up when you called me about Katniss, I didn't want to leave but my mom said it would be fine."

She bursts into tears again and I pull her into a hug and I feel her tears fall on my chest as she silently cry. "I'm sorry, Gale. You shouldn't be burdened with my problems."

"Hey, don't say that." I say and raise her head up and we make eye contact and she has beautiful blue eyes, "it's never a burden to hear your beautiful voice."

"Now, your just being sympathetic."

"No, I'm not, everything about you is beautiful, your voice, your giggle and especially your eyes. Your beautiful in every way possible!" I tell her and her cheeks turn scarlet, which makes me laugh. As I lean in so does she and our lips brush against each other's we interrupted by,

"Yay! I think that means I'm owed about forty pound now! Finnick, Marvel and you Madge hand over the money!" Says Katniss and I look away from Madge to see everyone from the waiting room staring at us with eyebrows raised, I look at Katniss confused as Finnick, Marvel and Madge all hand her ten pounds. "I'll have to get the money off Peeta tomorrow."

"What is she talking about?" I ask no one in particular.

"She was saying that you and Madge would fall in love by the end of the week and us lot put a bet on to say that you wouldn't," Finnick says smirking.

Am I really that predictable?


	11. Persuasion

**Hey to all my lovely readers**

** I hoped you like the Gadge chapter! I'm thinking of starting Odesta soon but not just yet, this chapter is Everlark.**

**As always Read & Review**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I run all the way home which is about 2 miles from the hospital, I race up the stairs and sit on my bed and that's when the tears start to fall down my cheeks, I don't deserve to be a part of anything brilliant or life-changing. I can't see Katniss ever again, I can't see what I've done to her, I'll have to drop out of the band I'm sure Cinna will understand, I'll tell him on Monday. I end up crying myself to sleep and I have the most restless night ever . . .

_Monday (two days later)_

I make my way to the arts department and find Cinna's office/ music studio, I knock and wait patiently until he answers the door, "Peeta! Come in, come in, listen I think I've found some really good songs for you to sing with Katniss!"

"Mr. Kravitz," I say cutting him off. "I'm dropping out of the band, they don't need me and I don''t deserve to be a part of it."

"But Peeta, what are you on about? I was talking to Katniss earlier this morning, she thought it was an amazing idea, but I don't think it was just because of the songs, if you know what I mean," he says hinting that he thinks Katniss has a thing for me.

"She doesn't, I am the reason for her going into hospital on Friday night! I don't deserve to be a part of the band!" I say becoming angry and stressed at the same time, why doesn't he understand me?

"Hold on a minute, I'll be right back." He gets up and walks into a seperate room leaving me alone but he soon returns with a photo which makes me become confused. "You know who these are right?" He asks, I glance down at the picture and see the most popular band in all of Panem I nod so he continues. "I was the lead guitarist in that band until the lead singer, Portia, fell off the stage because of my guitar lead she was in hospital for three weeks. I blamed myself for what had happened and walked out on the band and I've never spoke to them again since, I loved Portia but I don't think i'll ever forgive myself. I could've been a millionaire and be famous and had the girl of my dreams but instead I was a coward and walked away without even apologising that something they might not even think was my fault. Don't do what I did Peeta, you need this band and the band need you."

"But . . ." I begin but I'm interuppted by Katniss bursting into the room, I stare at her in shock.

"You said that it was an emergency?" She asks Cinna and then she looks at me, "Hi, Peeta."

"I don't think i'm persuading him, you've both got a free period am I correct?" he asks and we both nod, "Katniss try and persude him please. You two go, now!"

I walk out the room with Katniss by my side and she begins to ask questions, "What do I need to persuade you?" I explain the whole situation including Delly and Cato, she listens the entire time and when I've finished I realise she's climbing through a gap in the fence surrounding our school. She beckons me through and after contemplating it I follow her through the fence, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be out here but I continue to follow her.

"We shouldn't bump into Gale since now he spends all his time making out with Madge, it's cute and all but at the same time disgusting," she says pulling a face continuing through what seems to be a forest, why would Gale come here? "Oh, look! One of his snares has caught a rabbit, he'll be happy!"

"Katniss, where are we going? My feet are killing me!" I say which is completely true, my feet are stumbling over roots and bushes and i'm having to jog to keep up with Katniss. We come to an opening and there's is a big rock on the edge of a high cliff, Katniss sits on the rock looking out over the view I walk forward and sit beside her the view is amazing, I can just imagine sitting here and watching the sunset it would be so beautiful. "This place is beautiful."

"I come here to clear my head sometimes, I thought it would help you."

"I'm sorry about what I did Katniss," I tell her sadly. "I really am."

"It wasn't your fault Delly and Cato chose to cheat on us, and anyway I think you've already proved how sorry you were after beating Cato up." She says, "Why did you do it?"

"Why shouldn't I have done, he was walking out the door smirking to himself thinking he'd got away with everything," I begin to clench my fists and Katniss places her hands on one of them and I slowly unclench them. "What was I supposed to do?"

I look at her, expecting an answer but in the few seonds she's thinking of an answer, I see the real difference between Katniss and Delly, Katniss isn't sexy, she isn't an open book, she's secretive and beautiful. Her voice snaps me back to reality, "you did everything right except from this idea that Cato cheated on me with Delly so therefore it's your fault. It's their choice you didn't know anything and you can't leave the band."

"Why can't I, it's not as if anyone needs me," I say a bit selfishly.

"Marvel needs you, Finnick needs you, Gale needs you and . . ." she hesitates before adding, "I need you."

I look into her shining grey eyes and see nothing except honesty, the band needs me and there's no denying that, I beginning to rethink the whole idea of leaving the band, it's not fair on the other four. I see her smile and turn back to the view, "So what's your favourite colour?"

"What?" I laugh at her question and she looks at me and she's serious, "sunset orange, what's yours?"

"Green, forest green," she says and smirks.

"What?" I ask in curiosity she just shakes her head so I let it pass and ask her a question, "how do you like your tea?"

She bursts out laughing before answering, "milk and three sugars, you?"

"little milk and half a sugar, I also always double knot my shoe laces and sleep with the windows open, I also paint and bake. Anything else you want to tell me about you?" I ask her listing everything random about myself I can possibly think of.

"I don't really do anything except archery and my favourite food is lamb stew with plums, I only ever wear my leather boots that's why I've had so many detentions because I wear them to school and my sister owns an evil cat she calls Buttercup," we both sit there and laugh at her description of Buttercup the cat, which i'm guessing she doesn't like, she has amazing and amazing laugh, everything about her is amazing.

I think I'm in love Katniss Everdeen.


	12. Losing Her

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last Everlark chapter! I thought it was what the story needed because there relationship was getting no where. All exept on song that the band sing are not mine but I'll probably say that Katniss/ Peeta wrote the song and any songs I do use are really just for the lyrics and nothing else. The first song in this chapter is mine the second is by Josh Verdes. Keep reading guys!**

**As always read and review!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

After about half an hour on the edge of the cliff I finally managed to persuade Peeta not to leave the band, we emerge through the fence and back into our school with about twenty minutes before the bell for my math class rings. As I walk with Peeta at my side into the middle of the field, we see lots of flashing lights and cameras and microphones.

"Someone important must be here, unless there finally stopping the school uniforms," Peeta states and we laugh at the fact that no one has ever brought up the idea of non-school uniforms.

As we near the flashing lights I begin to hear what the paparazzi are asking Principal Snow, "where is she now? Do you know if they're dating?" Who are these people they are talking about but then Principal Snow announces, "I do not know the whereabouts or dating information of Katniss Everdeen or Peeta Mellark."

Me and Peeta freeze at the same time, we look at each other, frowning and start listening to the rest of the questions, "what about the rest of their band do they come to this school too? Does Cato Ludwig come to this school? Are they both still in hospital? Are Peeta or Katniss aware that both of their songs were recorded and put on YouTube by someone called Johanna Mason?"

At this question, I begin to walk towards them and Peeta soon follows, Johanna Mason hates my guts and I hate hers I don't know about Peeta but the fact that she posted it on YouTube really pisses me off. As the paparazzi realises that we're heading straight for them they begin to stop bothering Principal Snow with questions but ask us directly, but I notice Mr. Kravitz becoming us over from behind the music block, I nudge Peeta in the ribs and he looks to, he nods and we both change direction and head for the music block where we find Mr. Kravitz and the rest of the band. I notice Mr. Kravitz raise an eyebrow at Peeta who mouthed something back and Mr. Kravitz just nods.

"It seems that Miss Johanna Mason decided to post you guys on YouTube and now you are one of the most popular new band in America and because of this Principal Snow has been receiving multiple phone calls thinking he put the band together. I have now informed them that we are still looking for a manager but a really famous manager has offered, can you guys guess who it is?" We all shake our heads so he continues, "Mr. Haymitch Abernathy wants you to come to his office asap with an answer, what do you guys think?"

"Seriously?" Finnick asks, over-excitedly, "Haymitch Abernathy! The Haymitch Abernathy?"

Mr. Kravitz nods and recognition crosses my face, "Mr. Kravitz, isn't he the one who went into depression after his wife comitted suicide because of all the paparazzi?"

"Yeah, he's got a drinking problem hasn't he," asks Peeta, chipping in information.

"First of all, please just call me Cinna, second of all yes he was depressed and had a drinking problem, but he went to a doctor for help and now he has a new girlfriend as of yesterday, it's Effie Trinket, Principal Snow's assitant!" He says filling us in on Haymitch's personal life. "The paparazzi don't know about Effie so please don't say anything, I'll drive you to his office now if you want, it's not far just a couple of blocks away?"

I nod along with the rest fo the guys, Mr. K . . . I mean Cinna grabs his keys and we walk to his car which is directly behind the paparazzi, so after alot of flashing cameras and questions being pushed out of the way by Cinna we reach his car and with in about five minutes we're outside a tall office block. The paparzzi followed us here, so the security guards who stand outside the tall building stop them from getting to us it's really dramatic, we ask what floor Haymitch's office is on and the reception lady tells us on floor twelve. We decide on getting the elevator up instead of the stairs and arrive there before anyone can say 'we're here!' Marvel knocks on the door and we wait patiently outside for Haymitch to answer his door, when he does he smiles and invites us all in with a warm handshake.

"So, lets get straight to the point, as I'm sure you all have lessons to be attending, I want to be your band manager and if you say yes your first gig is in two days, so this Wednesday," he explains. I look at the guys, Finnick, Gale and Marvel are all nodding there heads excitedly, Peeta and I just shrug. "Okay then, just to let you know, you'll have a tuto so that we have as much time to reherse as possible, them two security guards downstairs will be with you most of the time and you have an interview at seven o'clock on the Caesar Flickerman Show to tell the world your answer. We need to start rehersing as soon as possible I have your private tutor already so after about an hour of rehersing in the studio in the basement you'll meet her andshe'll explain everything. So, Cinna could you please inform there families of this as well as Principal Snow and make sure you tell them to keep quiet about it. You five will no longer be attending Panem High, ok?"

"Ok," we all say together, including Cinna, at the same time but Peeta continues with a question. "Do you want us to go to the basement now and start rehersing?"

He nods so the band hurry up out of the office and with alot of pushing and shoving i'm standing at the front of the elevator so I get first glance of the studio, we say goodbyeto cinna who exits the elevator on the ground floor, while we continue to travel down to the basment. I cannot begin to explain what the studio looks like, it's a hundred times better than the one in my basement at home. I notice the thickness of the walls, they must be sound proof, and that there is more than one music studio, there must be other managers with other bands in this tall building. I turn around and see the guys inspecting everything in one of the studios, "You guys! This might be someone else's studio."

Finnick ignores me, Marvel and Gale point at something while they carry inspecting the things in the room ,it's only Peeta who walks over to where I stand in the doorway and points to a sign that says: 'Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Marvel Quaid and Finnick O'dair' all I say is, "Oh," before I walk over to the keyboard and start to test it out, I think of what song to play and decide on a song that I wrote a while ago called _'Please Stay!"_

**_(If your wondering, I had to right a song at school and this was what I came up with)_**

_My walls are caving,_

_and my world is crashing down._

_The hurt I feel inside,_

_Is what's slowing me down._

_Please, please stay,_

_Don't get up and walk away._

_Don't give up on me now,_

_We'll get through this somehow._

_Now i'm standing in the rain,_

_Surrounded by all the pain._

_Because I miss you right now,_

_and I need you right now._

_Please, please stay,_

_Don't get up and walk away._

_Don't give up on me now,_

_We'll get through this somehow._

_I'm begging you to stay,_

_Not to go another way._

_Just come back to me now,_

_We'll get through this somehow._

_Please, please stay,_

_Don't get up and walk away._

_Don't give up on me now,_

_We'll get through this somehow._

_We'll get through this somehow . . ._

I stop playing and I see Haymitch at the door of our music studio, clapping, "well done. sweetheart. You write that?" I nod shyly but slightly angry at him calling me 'sweet heart' "Ypu should be the songwriter for the band! Anyone else write a song?" Peeta raises his hand shyly and he walks over to the guitar he's been inspecting and plays a song he calls_ ' Love at First Sight'_

**Peeta POV**

Katniss has just finished singing the most amazing song, i've got butterflies in my stomach now, half way through her singing Haymitch came and listened and then he clapped and said, "well done. sweetheart. You write that?" she nods shyly but slightly but I can see anger in her eyes probably because he called her 'sweet heart' "You should be the songwriter for the band! Anyone else write a song?" Haymitch says, I raises my hand shyly and walk over to the guitar i've been inspecting and begin to play a song I wrote called _'Love at First Sight'_

_There she was_  
_On a warm summers breeze_  
_Just as free as could be_  
_So oblivious to me_  
_As I stand_  
_Taking her in_  
_Everything else seems to fade_  
_As I get up to say . . ._

_This is it_  
_This is the moment am I right or wrong?_  
_But I've got to catch you before you are gone again._  
_Don't wanna rush you; I've got nothing to lose._  
_But I've got this feeling it should be me and you_  
_Palms are shaking_  
_Could this really be...my love at first sight?_

_Here I stand_  
_Going out on a limb_  
_Searching deep within_  
_For the words to say_  
_She just smiles_  
_As I try to explain_  
_Then she puts her fingers to my lips_  
_As she gets up to say_

_You may not believe_  
_But just wait and keep hope alive_  
_Cuz its there; Oh it's real_  
_And one day you will find_

Haymitch claps again and Marvel walks over to me and mumbles "I know who that was about." I look at him and I know he knows who it was about so I mumble back, "do you think she does?" "I doubt it she's completely oblivious that very guy in this room apart from Haymitch fancies her, and before you say anything I broke up with Glimmer yesterday, I'm not to sure about Madge and Gale but I hink they're still together because they were making out earlier." Fire instantly burns inside of me, why does every single guy in the band fancy her they need to understand that she's mine, well not yet but soon she will be, I'm pretty sure if Finnick asks her out before I do there going to be inseperable. "Peeta, both you can Katniss can be the songwriters for the band and make sure that you tell Caesar that tonight, and one more thing what's the name of your band?"

"I was thinking maybe The Victors, simply because all of us are part of another team and have had many victories in it, me and Gale in the Archery team, Finnick's in the Swm team, Peeta's in the Wrestling team and Marvel's in the Basketbal team. What do you think?" Katniss suggests and I watch as Finnick jumps at the chance to agree with her I do to and then so does Marvel and Finnick.

I guess i'm never going to win over my love at first sight.


	13. Friends Do This, Right?

**Hello all my readers! Hope you liked the last chapter, in case any of you are wondering it will still be Everlark and Odesta but I thought if Finnick supposedly loved Katniss it would wind Peeta up and add more drama to the story. Also there will be Cato drama in a few chapters and in the end there will be know drama between any of the band.**

**As always read and review!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It's about five minutes before the band and I walk out on to the satge of the Caesar Flickerman Show, it's compulsory here that any live audience have to look like sophisticated clowns, so they look hurrendous at the end of the show they always pick who they think was best dressed and the winner ends up looking hilarious, but right now i'm terrified. There's more people than what there was in the resteraunt and Caesar asked us to sing a song, my hands are shaking and there's nothing I can do to stop them, everyone in the band, as well as Haymitch, Cinna, my mom and Prim who will be waiting backstage, have all tried to calm me down but nothing has worked. For some reason Peeta has been pissed all afternoon but I don't why because his song was amazing, we've all met our tutor whose name is Venia she's really nice, I begin to stop focusing on what's happening backstage and zone everyone out apart from the people on stage, which at the minute is just Caesar.

"And I bet everyone is just as excited as I am to see the latest new band, no one knows there name, no one knows their manager, so I think it's bout time we got some answers, don't you?" The crowd cheer at Caesar and he continues, "Well, here they are Marvel Quaid, Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!"

I'm gently pushed by one of the crew so I walk out on to the stage and sit in the chair closest to Caesar with Peeta next to me and then Finnick, Gale and finally Marvel. We get a huge round of applause from all the 'sophisticated clowns' and Caesar calms them down so he begins his questions, "Lets start off with an easy question, what's the name of your band?"

Finnick speaks up first, "The Victors, Katniss came up with it."

_Thanks Finnick!,_ I think in my head.

"Why did you come up with the name The Victors, what does it mean?" Caesar asks.

"Katniss said that all of us have had our own victories because I'm on the wrestling team, Finnick's on the swim team, Marvel is on the basketball team and both Gale and Katniss are on the archery team. And then of course there was the band which is an amazing victory," Peeta says and I'm thinking I've got to thank him big time for allowing me not to talk, Caesar nods and asks some other questions and the rest of the bnd all manage to think of an answer for them without me saying anything but I'm snapped back to reality when Caesar asks the band about dating.

"I had a girlfriend but she cheated on me so I ended it but I have got my eye on someone else," Marvel says, I knew that Glimmer was cheating on him, I saw her with Cato but I didn't want to break his heart and tell him so I'm glad he found out.

"Yeah, the same with me, I broke up with my girlfriend because she was cheating on me with the exact same person his girlfriend was cheating on me with, but I've got my eye on someone else as well," Peeta says, great! I think, note the sarcasm, he's moved on to another girl before I can tell him how I feel about him, I've told Cinna and mm and Prim and they said just tell him. I can't do that now, can I?

"I haven't had any recent break ups but I'm in love with someone but haven't had the chance to tell her," Finnick says, I wonder who he's in love with.

"I've got a girlfriend and all of these guys had a bet to see if I would fall for this girl and Katniss said I would but the others said I wouldn't, including the girl, so she got fifty dollars out of it! But she was setting me up on a blind date with her anyway so either way I think she would have won," Gale says laughing at how much money I won thanks to him. I'm hoping to God, that Caesar doesn't expect me to answer.

"What about you Katniss? Got a boyfriend or anyone you have your eye on?"

"Yes," I blush without saying anything more which makes everyone puzzled, so Caesar continues.

"You've got your eye on someone or you've got a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I reply again getting angry and trying by best not to express it in every way possible.

"Your going to have to extend on that answer," Caesar pushes and I completely lose it.

"Bloody Hell!" I shout standing up, "Yes, I have my eye on someone, is that enough for you?"

And I storm off the stage leaving everyone shocked, I hear footsteps behind me and I bet it's Haymitch he's been telling us and telling us that we can't blow this interview and there I go storming off the stage, so I begin to run unsure of where I'm going and I can stiil here the footsteps getting closer he can sure run fast for someone who had a drinking problem! I continue running around this huge building with footsteps still getting closer, I know soon enough, he'll have caught up with me, I have tears streaming down my face, I see a door labelled prop room and decide to go into it. I find it has numerous instruments and props such as forests and deserts along with costumes for the back up dancers if needed, I see a bow and arrow, it's amazing in here, I walk further in and I hear the door open and close, I sit down on the floor surrounded by the forest props including the bow and arrow. I grab it and pull the string back and wait for the person to come and find me, it maybe a prop but directed at someone's eye it could do some damage, I hear the footsteps right near me and I prepare to release the arrow when the person comes into view, but it's not Haymitch surpirsingly it's Finnick, but I'm still not prepared for a lecture, he spots me and the bow and arrow, his eyes widen.

"Katniss, but the bow down you don't know what effect it could have!" he says but I still hold the string back with the arrow aimed at his eye, he looks like he's trying to say something but can't, "Katniss . . . don't do it, i'm not here to give you a lecture. Just, please but the bow down!"

I give in the tears still straming down my face and put the bow down covering my face as I sob into my hands, I get a shock when Finnick comes and encloses me in his arms and surprisingly I let him sit next to me while I cry and cry.

Friends do this, right?


	14. Girl on Fire

**Hey! You guys probably expected the guy to be Peeta, but I thought it would add more drama to the story and SPOILER ALERT: I thought it would be fun to try and interpret that scene just before Katniss shoots the arrow into the force field in Catching Fire, into modern day.**

**As always read and review!**

* * *

**Gale POV**

I watch as Katniss loses it and starts to shout at Caesar before running off stage, Finnick gets up before Peeta and Peeta and Marvel get up at the exact same time and push each other off backstage trying to get to Katniss first, when they're out of earshot I burst out laughing while Caesar just looks puzzled, "what is exactly happening with them four, Gale?"

"It all makes sense now, Marvel mumbled something to Peeta in the music studio and ever since then he's been really pissed off and I'm guessing they've finally realised that they are all after Katniss, but she is completely oblivious to it and it seems she has her eye on someone else anyway so now there going to try and see who can be a better person where Katniss is concerned," I explain still laughing while Caesar still looks confused.

"So, your telling us that them three all have there eye on Katniss which is why they all went looking for her?"

"Yes," I say. "that is exactly what I'm saying."

**Peeta POV**

I watch as Finnick races off to follow Katniss, and I swear he is really beginning to piss me off, me and Marvel end up pushing and shoving each other, both trying to get to Katniss before Finnick does, but both Finnick and Katniss are alot faster than either one of us so now I have no idea where either of them went and for the looks of it neither does Marvel.

**Finnick POV**

I follow her into a prop room and she has disappeared from sight, I quitely edge my way around all the props searching for her, when I'm in the centre of the room I turn and find Katniss pointing a prop bow that looks as if it could do some damage directly at my face and I know that she never misses a direct bullseye when she's in the archery team, my eyes widen with worry.

"Katniss, but the bow down you don't know what effect it could have!" I say but she still hold the string back with the arrow aimed at my face, I consider teling her that she's the one i've got my eye on but that might make her even angrier, "Katniss . . . don't do it, i'm not here to give you a lecture. Just, please but the bow down!"

She gives in the tears still straming down her face and puts the bow down covering her face as she sobs into her hands, I can't stand to se her upset so I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and surprisingly she lets me sit next to her while she cries and cries. I'm pretty sure she's thinking i'm doing it because i'm her friend but I do love her and it something I can't ignore. After a few minutes of crying she sits up, wipes the tears away from her eyes and I give her a sad smile,

"So, are you gonna tell me who your in love with?" She asks the question surprising me, but I give her a smile and brace myself for either a slap or a smile with my arm still around he.

"Katniss I'm," but I'm cut off by someone bursting into the prop room knocking some props over.

"Katniss, where are you? The shows over, you've been missing for two hours!" Peeta says with a worried tone, two hours! It didn't seem like that long but I guess when your with the person you love time flies by. "Katniss, where are you? I know your in here, people told me they saw you."

"I'm here," she says standing up before I have time to finish my sentence, "and so is Finnick, have I really been crying for two hours?"

I stand up next to her, and I watch as people walks over to us and gives Katniss the biggest hug I have ever seen, I couldn't believe it when Marvel told me that him and Peeta were in love with her to it made my insides burn up. Neither of them let go for what seems like hours but I'm sure it's really seconds, when they eventually do let go Peeta has tears in his eyes, "don't you ever do that again, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't realise it had been two hours. I thought it was only about five minutes. I'm sorry," she says wiping away his tears and giving him another hug, I have a feeling this isn't going to go the way I planned it to go.

**Peeta POV**

I was so happy when I found her, Haymitch had even consider that she might have ran outside because there would have been less people because the show was still live, but I refused to believe it. We have two long hugs and both times when she pulls away sadness fills my eyes, I found her with Finnick, thank God she was crying and not just talking, she turns to Finnick again.

"So, who were you saying you had your eye on?" She asks, oh my God I came in here just in time before he expressed his feelings for her, I give him a death glare but I see anger in his eyes as well.

"Katniss, I'm in love with," I cut him off again making sure he doesn't say asingle word about his feelings.

"Katniss, I love you," I say, I imangined a whole lot more romantic than me just bursting it out like that but it had to be done. She turns her eyes wide with shock, I can't believe how she has not noticed this.

"That was rude to interupt him like that, Finnick please continue," she says as if she didn't here what I said.

"But Katniss, it's true I do love you more than anyone else possibly could, I love being your friend but I want to be more than your friend," I say sadness filling my voicce. "Please, believe me."

I'm shocked when she gives me a kiss but then acts as if nothing has happened, "I do believe you, now shut up while I listen to who Finnick loves." I'm in so much shock that I just nod my head.

"Katniss, I'm in love with . . ." he hesistates obviously worried about what her reaction will be now, "i'm in love with . . . with . . . Annie."

"Really? Oh that's terrific because I just happen to know that she loves you too and if you want I can tell her it's a blind date but you can know that it's not obviously, and I can help you plan the date as well as your wedding of course. I know wat colour she wants at yours and hers wedding we've had it all planned out since we were like eight because she's been in love with you for that long. Me, Madge and Annie have a bet on how long it will be before you ask her out so if you could tell her by next week that would be great!" She continues to ramble on about how Annie imagined living her life with Finnick, Finnick has both shock and anger in his eyes occasionally he glare at me before continuing to listen to Katniss. "Madge also had her marriage to Gale planned out I must tell him!"

When she eventually stops she whispers something into Finnick's ear, which makes him chuckle, "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that, you should really tell him you know, I've got a pretty good idea on what his reaction will be."

"Really? You think I should tell him?" she asks slowly wanting an honest answer.

"Yes, I honestly think you should tell him, and anyway . . ." he whispers the last bit of his sentence into her ear, this secretive buisness is beginning to get annoying.

"What do you think his reaction will be?"

"Probably shocked at first and then . . ." he whispers the end of another sentence and she chuckles, which makes me clench my fists.

"Really?" she asks again.

"Yes, now I'm just going to tell Haymitch that we are okay and make sure that no one calls the police on us," he says chuckling to himself he then exits the room leaving me alone with Katniss in the prop room. She turns to me, I raise my eyebrows and her cheeks go so red with embarassment that she looks like she's on fire.

"I've got it," I say which shocks her. "The perfect nickname for you is Girl on Fire, just you wait and everyone will be calling you that."

She simles nervously and all I can think is how much i'm losing and how much I love the Girl on Fire.


	15. Confessions

**Hey! Wow three chapters in one day! I don't know about you guys that reading it but writing it I'm addicted! Apologies to anyone reading my other stories, I've got the next few chapters of this story in my head so until there typed up I don't think i'll be able to write the others because I lose the plot on this story. Sorry! Keep reading!**

**As always read & review!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

"So what were you and Finnick whispering about?" I ask trying my best to hide the sadness and worry in my voice, "Anything interesting?"

"Is it true?" she asks, I look at her confused so she continues, "what you said?"

"What you mean about me loving you?" I ask she nods her head, "Yeah, your the only person i've ever truly loved ever since we became best friends in kindergaten."

"Do you want to know who I love?" She asks, I nod my head because even though it'll hurt to hear about how much she loves another guy i'm intrigued to find out who it is, "I knew that I truly loved him when me and him were both six, my sister stole the last lollipop and I was so upset I cried and cried but the next day at school, he gave me his only cheese bun and it was so delicious, ever since then I've bought a cheese bun to eat everyday. He was my best friend, but I don't want to be friends, do you know what I mean?"

I'm so overwhelmed, I remember this like it was yesterday and for the sounds of it so does she, i'm so overwhelmed I kiss her but instead of pulling away she deepens the kiss, we're interupted by the door of the prop room bursting open. We both immediately seperate, standing in the doorway is Katniss' mom and sister (Prim), my mom, dad and two brothers (Wheat and Rye), Haymitch, Cinna and Marvel. Wheat, Rye and Prim smirk whilst Marvel is sending me daggers so I decide to tell Katniss,

"You do know that Marvel has a crush on you, don't you?" I mumble so only Katniss can hear me, her eyes widen.

"No, I didn't know that. Did you know that you'd be dead right now if his eyes could kill?" she asks, which makes me chuckle.

"Yes, I did, but he's only jealous because I've got the perfect girl and he hasn't," I mumble she goes bright red and it reminds me of something, "Guys, did you know that the perfect nickname for Katniss is Girl on Fire because everytime she blushes she looks like she's going to burst into flames."

"Blush?" Prim says walking closer to us, "My sister never blushes!"

"She did earlier and when we we're on the cliff," I say confused, Katniss always blushes.

"And this ladies and gentleman is why they are the perfect couple," Prim says addressing everyone who was at the doorway. "Because they are both oblivious of each others feelings for one another. By the way, make sure she shows you her scrapbook it's so cute!"

"You get away from my son, you bitch!" my mom shouts at Katniss, she goes to slap her but I stand in the way and get the full hit. "Move! So I give her what she deserves!"

"What are you on about? When has Katniss ever given you the right to call her a bitch, except for right now while she's trying to think of 101 ways to kill you," I shout at my mother standing up to her for the first time in my life. "And she's not going away because I love her and she loves me and if she wants we can get married and live together and if you do end up having grankids from me, they will only belong to Katniss because there will never be another girl I love more than her!"

My mom looks like she's about to exlode she huffs and storms out of the prop room my dad goes to follow her but before he does he whispers in my ear, "maybe she could see the wall in your bedroom, I'd personally love to see her reaction." I freeze if Katniss sees my wall that my dad's on about she'll probably leave me and think me a stalker, Wheat and Rye have realised what we were talking about.

"Yeah! She could come rouand fo dinner one night, that would be a great time to see your wall!" Rye shouts back before him and Wheat follow in the direction of my mom and dad. I turn to see Katniss's eyes are full of tears but also curiosity.

"I'm guessing I'm the 'she' they were talking about, but what wall were they on about," she asks puzzled. Marvel bursts out laughing, he knows what wall we're all talking about i've shown him and Finnick the wall as well as all my family. "I'll make you a deal if you show me your wall, I'll show you, my scrapbooks there are four of them and trust me showing them to you is going to be the most embarassing ever!"

"Deal! So if I invite the band round for dinner will you come, along with all of your scrapbooks?" I ask nervously.

"I'll come!" Marvel says stll bursting with laughter, "I really want to see her reaction and her scrapbooks."

"Of course I'll come but Marvel ain't seeing my scrapbooks," she raises her eyebrows at Marvel which makes me chuckle.

I'll need to make sure mom's out doing something, I can't have her messing everything up escpecially with Katniss, she means the world to me, I'm really excited and nervous. What if she never wants to see me again after she sees the wall which is most likely to happen but I must say I'm intrigued to find out about these scrapbooks, Finnick will probably says and if the other two tell Gale what's on that wall he's probably going to come as well but none of them are seeing her reaction. Plus they'll probably see her reaction anyway if she storms out the house thinking I'm a stalker, I'm not a stalker I just happen to have lots of pictures of her on my wall, if that's stalking then so are everyone else who will soon have her picture on there wall if we become famous.

I still can't believe she confessed that she's loved me since we were six!


	16. Realisation

**Hey hope you guys are liking my story, I thought that I should start to introduce Odesta along with more Everlark! In this chapter you'll find out about 'the wall' and Katniss's Scrapbooks, I didn't plan for this story to go this way but it was just the way it unfolded and just so you know this story begins the first day back at school in 2014. Keep reading!**

**As always read & review!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I'm heading over to the bakery, which is attached to Peeta's house, I've got my scarpbooks, I glanced over them again like I do almost everyday and realised how embarassing this is going to be. I added something else earlier o he'll read that, I add to them everyday so soon I'm going to be on scrapbook number five, it took two bags to carry four scrapbooks, each scrap book has about nine hundred pages in it and every single one is filled. I've walked all the way here because it's only a few blocks away but my arms are killing me from carrying the two bags, I take a breath before knocking on the door of the Bakery, I see Peeta through the window and he smiles when he sees me, he unlocks the door and he guides me through to the back of the bakery where his parents house is, I notice noone else is here yet.

"Where is everyone?" I ask puzzled because I was about ten minutes late.

"I invited you an hour early so that I could show you my wall without anyone watching your reaction, mum and dad are going out because mom knows nothing about this and Wheat and Rye are at the skate park they'llbe back soon though," He eyes the bags I'm carrying. "Are they the scrapbooks?"

I nod, "There are just over nine hundred pages in one scarpbook so you can see why I'd be embarassed," I say he takes them from me and is shocked at how heavy they are he looks at me. "I glued stuff into them and anyway they were heavy when I bought them."

He carries them up the stairs and he turns into the first door on the left, "you, wait here a minute."

I do what he says and he comes out a minute later with a blindfold, he puts it around my head so now I feel like i'm blind, he grabs my ahnd and guides me into what I suppose is his room. "Ready?" he asks, I nod I hear him take a deep breath before undoing the blind fold. What I see in front of me isn't a wall it's a peice of art it's a picutre of me made up of smaller picture of me it's amazing!

"How did you do this?" I ask, he seems shocked at the question, "it's amazing!"

"You come into the bakery everyday at first it was you with your mom and your sister in a pram," he says showing me. "And now it's just you on your own, but I kind of started the second wall about a month ago so it's not finished yet, if your wondering I got it off the CCTV."

I look and see the top left hand corner of his room has pictures of me again in the bakery but at the minute it makes no sense because there is only about sixty photos but on the completed wall there seems to be more than two thousand pictures. I take a deep breath and say, "Do you want to see my scrapbooks now?" He nods, "If you thought that you were a stalker wait until you see these."

**Peeta POV**

I watch as she walks over to the two bags full of scrapbooks she picks one of them up and sits on my bed, I sit down next to her before she hands it to me she says, "Please do leave me, when you see this."

"Never," I reply and she hands me the scrapbook on the front in big writing it says my full name and at the bottom it reads 14th April 2004 - 2nd January 2007. I smile as I open the book because on the first page there is what looks like a drawing of a lollipop with a cross over it and a sad face but then next to it, there is a picture of a cheese bun and a happy face, if she started this when she was six she wouldn't have been able to write proper sentences so this probably means 'I had no lollipop and I was sad but Peeta gave me a cheese bun so I was happy!' the pages continue like this she keeps on handing me the next scrapbook watching my reaction. I'm handed the fourth and at the bottom it reads: 4th September 2009 - .It's blank so I'm guessing she's still adding to it, the first page makes my heartbreak, there's writing now instead of pictures and it says:

_I begun school without Peeta today I was so sad, He left me all alone to start middle school and he said he's going to a different school. He didn't tell me why so I think it's because he hates me I nearly killed myself last night before mom found me in the bathroom with a peice of class in my hand, she didn't tell anyone, not even Prim. She just cried I just sat on the floor without a care in the world, I won't care what anyone thinks of me until I get my Peeta back!_

_Katniss xox_

I don't ask, I just carry on reading numerous times she writes about trying to kill herself because I wasn't there she writes about meeting Annie and Madge and how she's never going to share me with them, my eyes which have had tears in them for ages get even sadder when I read something which was when she started high school:

_Peeta came back today! I was so excited I nearly made the house burn down because I was trying to make him a cheese bun that failed! But when I saw him he was with someone else, he was with Delly Cartwright, I don't just hate her, I envy her. She came up to me today rubbing it in my face that he was hers and not mine I got sent to the Principal's Office because I nearly killed her, she only fell unconcious but I probably would have carried on. I hope she doesn't tell Peeta, thankfully I wasn't sent to jail for manslaughter but I wouldn't of cared as long as she wasn't with Peeta. I think i've lost him for good now, he didn't speak to me, he passed me in the hallway and totally ignored me but I guess I don't deserve any recognition, because when I came home I tried to commit suicide again. Mom ended up having to tell the police so i'm on suicide watch for the rest of the year, but I don't care I miss Peeta!_

_Katniss xox_

Finally I come to the last page and it's from today so I read it and it brings the tears out of my eyes,

_Peeta is finally mine! I'm so happy, I regret nearly commiting suicide again last night, this time Prim found me she didn't tell mom thank God but she said she would if she found me again! I was so happy when Peeta said he loved me, at first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but then he said it again and I was so happy! I also found out that Finnick loves Annie how cute of a couple would they be, he's not going to tell her until I win the bet so that's next Monday. I'm just heading to Peeta's house to show him my scrapbooks I hope he doesn't freak out and leave me because then I definately will commit suicide! So this will either be the start of a load more happier entries or the very last entry, I just want Peeta to know how much I love him!_

_Katniss xox_

I snap closed the book and Katniss bites her lip, "Why the hell would you even think about suicide tonight? I love you! I thought you were going to leave me when you saw my wall! Katniss you can't just think about comitting suicide because of me, I bet that was what you were going to call your suicide note wasn't it? How can you think like that?" I ask my voice getting louder without it meaning to but when I finish she looks like she's about to go running out of the house and do what she says she was gonna do and I can't help but put my arms around her. "Just promise me everything you write in here, you make sure your not even thinking about it, otherwise i'm going to be scared shitless if you leave in tears!"

"I'm sorry about thinking that but I can't help it, any time the Police come around they make sure they inject something into me but I just think it's making them worse because as soon as they've injected me I don't think happy thoughts like they say should happen I think of comitting suicide I don't know why and I just can't help it! I love you more than anything and if I think I'm losing you, mom makes sure they inject me but I end up doing it anyways!" she cries into my shoulder, "I'm sorry about Delly by the way."

"Don't worry about it, i'm glad to here your the one who did it and not some person who had no reason to," I explain. "I'm sorry i've been shutting you out but Finnick told me everyone wanted to go out with you and then you ended up going out with Cato so I thought that you'd never love me, but after reading this I realised you loved me to much and that's why you went out with him, I'm sorry."

I begin to cry as well now and we both look terrible, I'm crying because I've realised how many times I truly almost lost my love at first sight.


	17. Rude Interuption

**Hey guys! I hope you are liking my story! Sorry if the last chapter shocked you a bit but it's just what my fingers typed I'm not sure whether my brain is even telling them to type this, they feel uncontrolably right now. Anyways this chapter will have the dinner and i'm not sure whether I'm going change POV's in this chapter or keep it the same so we'll just have to see! Keep reading! **

**As always read & review!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

So, everyone apart from Peeta's mom and dad turned up so that was fine we had dinner which was made by Peeta and it was amazing, he made Lamb Stew with Plums! But ever since he read todays entry into my scrapbook he won't let me out of his sight, it's cute but annoying at the same time so it makes it extra annoying, before leaving the studio Peeta told everyone to either write a song or plan to sing a song so I picked one of my own songs that I wrote earlier, we sit on the couches in the living room and we're in an akward silence because Peeta just asked who wants to go first, after a while I begin to get bored so I decide on doing something I really didn't want to do, "I'll go first!"

I brought my guitar with me so I take it out of it's case and strum it check it's in tune for the song I want to play, after twidling with a few strings I finally get the right sound and begin to strum and then soon begin to sing:

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands_  
_The crowds in stands went wild_  
_We were the Kings and the Queens_  
_And they read off our names_  
_The night you danced like you knew our lives_  
_Would never be the same_  
_You held your head like a hero_  
_On a history book page_  
_It was the end of a decade_  
_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_  
_I passed the pictures around_  
_Of all the years that we stood there_  
_On the side-lines wishing for right now_  
_We are the Kings and the Queens_  
_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_  
_When they gave us our trophies_  
_And we held them up for our town_  
_And the cynics were outraged_  
_Screaming "this is absurd"_  
_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_  
_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break our fall_

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_  
_And force us into a goodbye_  
_If you have children some day_  
_When they point to the pictures_  
_Please tell them my name_  
_Tell them how the crowds went wild_  
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life, with you_  
_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_  
_And long, long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

The guys all clap but I can tell that Peeta thinks I'm going to commit suicide on him in a minute flat and just die on him like that, I didn't mean for them words to be written into the song but it just sounded right and anyway I wrote this to remember the fun times w had when we were little kids, we used to pretend he was a king and I was a servant but then I end up becoming Queen I didn't want him to think I was saying goodbye to him. He gets up clenching his fits and then says trying to hide his anger, "I'll go next."

Peeta starts to play his keyboard which he carried downstairs just before dinner, but he freezes when he hears a car door slam, he grabs my guitar and scrapbooks and pulls me up from the couch without saying a word, he pushes me up the stairs and into his room he opens his closet and puts my guitar in there and then says, "I'm really sorry about this but my mom says your band from the house, dad says it was fine but it seems that they got into an argument so they've come home early. Get into the closet and hide yourself under my clothes do not open it and try not to breathe heavily. I'm so sorry, I love you," he kisses my forhead and then shuts the closet door leaving me in complete darkness, I bury myself at the bottom of the closet, making sure me, my guitar and scrapbooks are completely covered in Peeta's clothes.

I hear shouting downstairs for what seems like forever, I hear someone storm up the stairs and hear numerous doors slammed shut, I know she's looking for me, she thinks I'm here, she knows I'm here. I hear the door to Peeta's bedroom open and then I hear someone scavenging around his room in search of something, I hear someone open the closet doors and I completely frozen, I feel someone search though the clothing but it's so messy in here that it's hardly likely that they'll find me, I hear a heavy sigh and the door slams shut, I listen to the shouting on the landing, "You have some nerve inviting everyone from that damn band here!"

"So, it's not as if it's your house because my savings built the landing your standing on and you know it and it's something you'll never be able to payback, so what if she was here, she is not a bitch and if you say another bad word about her I am done and i'll get a restraining order on you making sure you never come near me or her ever again. Delly cheated on me, how can you say she's the perfect girl for me, you must be an idiot!" I hear Peeta shout back and then I hear what sounds like punching or slapping or hitting and I slowly edge out of the closet. I head towards a peice of paper and pen and write on it _'Katniss xox'_ I then silently edge towards the window, it's not even that far down I sling my guitar on my back and with scrapbooks in my hand I jump, I land on lightly on my feet and can walk perfectly fine on them. I bend down beneath the windows so no one can see me, when I'm at the front of the house I begin to run, I run the three blocks home and I quickly open and shut the front door of my mom's house which causes Prim and my mom to come running, they notice me and give me a big hug, I begin to explain what happened, Pim swears under her breath and mom says,

"what a rude interuption to your night, that must have been!" and hugs me tightly.


	18. Taking a Bullet

**Hey guys! Wow, fifth chapter in one day! I can't believe how addicted I am to this story if you were wondering the song Katniss sang in the last chapter was Long Live by Taylor Swift. Keep reading!**

**As always read & review!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I've finally managed to get mom out of the house to take a breather and so I head upstairs to tell Katniss she can go but when I get there, there is no movement from underneath the clothes, I get right down to the bottom of the closet and begin to panic, she's gone. I search everywhere in my room and come across a note that reads: _Katniss xox_

That's how she signs off the entries in her scrapbook, I begin to stress out even more, she can't do this to me, she can't leave me! I tell Finnick, Gale, Marvel, Wheat, Rye and dad about her scrapbook and her note and they begin to panic to searching the house Gale rings Madge and asks her to ring Annie neither one of them have her, her mom's or Prim's phone number and none of them have seen her. I remember the name of her street but i'm pretty sure that when I see her house i'll recognise it, so without thinking about telling any of the others I walk out of the house and jump into my car, I drive well above the speed limit and get to the street, I sigh with relief when I see her house. I rush out of the car and knock on the door loudly, Prim answers, "You know you have some nerve coming round here after that 'rude interuption' at your house."

I just ignore her, "Where is she?"

"What does it matter, she said that she just wants to say goodbye and let you have a good life," she says which makes me panic even more, I'm guessing she doesn't know about the scrapbooks or anything.

"Please, tell me where she is, I need to see her! I can't have a good life without her!" I scream at Prim, determind to get an answer.

"She's in her music studio and wants to be left alone," she answers. I push her out the waay and run through their small house to where I know the steps to the basement are, I run down the stairs nearly slipping but I don't care I need to know that she's okay. I rattle the door of the music studio, it's locked and she isn't answering it, "Katniss, please open the door!"

"I can't" I hear through the door her strangle cry gets me panicking so much I run at the door which gives way as soon as I smash into it, I look all around for her but I can't see her anywhere, I remember the bathroom at the other end of the room, I rattle the door again and it's locked again, without hesitation I smash down this door as well. I see her sprawled on the floor, the mirror is smashed and she has a shard of it in her right hand, I bend down to here and see marks on her wrist that continuously bleeds. I call for Prim and her mom, I grab a towel hanging on the rails in the bathroom and put pressure on her wrist, Prim and Mrs Everdeen burst into bathroom of the music studio and instead of breaking down in tears like I expect Mrs Everdeen says, "carry her into the kitchen upstairs, quickly!"

I do as she says with Prim and Mrs Everdeen rushing up the stairs, they clear the kitchen counter and I lay her down on it, they turn into nurses the two do they do all sorts to her and don't even ask me to call an ambulance, I watch hoping they can help Katniss. Tears are streaming down my face they've put her under anesthetic so when they finished doing everything they can Prim comes over to where I sit and puts her arm around me, "I'm sorry, I snapped at you and thank you for saving my sister."

"You guys did all the work," I say with tears still streaming down my face.

"No you pushed me in order to reach her, you smashed through two doors in order to reach her, you carried her upstairs to the kitchen." She bites her lip before she carries on, "mom told me not to tell you this but she was literally minutes from death."

I try my best not to cry but I manage to let out a small mumble, "could you ask your mom if I could stay until she wakes."

"She already said you could, I'll get you a pillow and blanket," and she leaves me in the kitchen watching over Katniss. I can't loose her, not now, ot when I've finally found out everything about her. Prim hands me a pillow and blanket and leaves me again, but I don't mind I try and keep my eyes from closing but I can't help it and I fall to sleep.

I'm shaken awake by Prim, "she's murmering. I thought it ould be best if she saw you first." I nod and rub my eyes, in my mind I thank Prim for awaking me from a nightmare and I think I was just about to watch Katniss kill herself again. I look at Katniss who his murmering after about a few minutes Katniss' eyes flutter open and she sadly smiles at me.

"What happened?" she asked confused, she must be a bit light-headed from the anesthetic. So I walk over to her arm that was bleeding I see it and it's scared over now, it reads: _'I'm sorry, Peeta' _I feel guilty instantly but decide not to show it, I point at her wrist and she looks at it and her eyes widen with recognition. "Who found me?"

"I did, I had to push Prim out the way, I nearly broke my neck on the stairs, I smashed down two doors, I had to carry you into here, I watched them nurse you and then I had to listen to Prim tell me that you were literally minutes from death." She bursts into tears but I continue, "but i'd do all that and more for you, i'd take a bullet for you."


	19. Anything for Me

**Hey guys, i'm going to keep typing for as long as I can I just love this story! Eighth chapter today, hope your all loving the story! Keep reading! **

**As always read & review!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I can't believe I've hurt myself and Peeta! Mom made sure the police injected me before leaving me alone, I've been telling mom that it doesn't work, that it makes it worse and I think she's finally realised. She sent me to the hospital with Peeta and Prim, so now we're all waiting to see exactly what they were injecting into me, Peeta's holding my hand and he won't let me go anywhere without me being with him or Prim. We've been here for five hours and finally a doctor comes out to us,

"It seems for some reason they were injecting Tracker Jacker venom instead of the morphine that your prescribed for, I contacted the police who are supposed to be injecting you but they say that they haven't seen you in just over a year," I watch the panic spread across Prim and Peeta's face but for some reason my face flooded with relief. "You do realise that someone unknown was injecting you with a lethal poison."

"Yeah, of course I'm not stupid," I'm surrounded by three very puzzled and I sigh so I explain. "That's what I am relieved about," they still looked puzzled, "I mean if they were injecting me with the morphine like I was supposed to it would mean I was crazy, suicidal and completely and utterly stupid!"

Realisation floods across Prim's face but Peeta still looks panicked, I reach over and grab his hand, he looks at me I don't say anything, I squeeze his hand gently and he smiles. The doctor signs a peice of paper and hands me a prescription, "These medicines will take the venom out of your system, make sure your mom never calls that number again we'll have to track down the number. Get the medicines as soon as possible, I think the pharmacy down the road is still open you should go there."

I nod and he walks off, I link hands with Peeta and I begin to feel guilty so I release his hand and walk over to Prim who seems left out, Prim looks at me and she has tears in her eyes, I wrap my arms around her and she cries into my shoulder. She didn't stop crying so I ended up, picking her up and carrying her to Peeta's car, I sat in the back of the car with her and she finally began to pull herself together, I don't blame her she's twelve and yet she keeps her feelings bottle up like a twenty-five year old, she needed a cry. We reach home and Peeta comes in with me and Prim, I don't think Prim can stand to hear the story without crying again so I talk to her.

"Prim, you've had a tough night, you should go to bed," she looks at me with sadness and before she starts crying again she rushes upstairs to bed, I sigh and Peeta is still staring at me with panic as if I'm going to drop dead right now. "I'm not going to drop dead you know, I'm not leaving this world for another fifty years at least."

"I know but I worry about you, you know I do," he says enveloping his arms around me. "I can't help worrying about you, I want to be worried about you, it's my job, your never going to scare me like that again, promise?"

"I promise, I think we should tell my mom," I say releasing him. "I'm not sure whether she heard us come in."

"Oh, I did," says my mom appearing out of no where. "But I didn't want to interupt you and Prim and then I wanted to know what Peeta's response would be so I decided to stay put."

"So you've been eavesdropping," I ask with eyebrows raised. "You do realise you're supposed to set an example for your kids, don't you?"

"Yep, but if I hadn't of been eavesdropping, I still might be unsure of Peeta," she says. "But anyway what did they say at the hospital."

"They said never call that number again because they were injecting me with poisonous venom which would make me suicidal, so you should be happy you've not got a suicidal daughter." I rush, "but don't try and change the subject, you were unsure of Peeta? How could you be unsure of Peeta?"

"Well, after what you wrote on your arm, I thought that maybe Peeta had made you feel guilty about something causing you to think bad about yourself, but I see now that I was wrong and he was just being protective of you," mom explains. "So really I have no bad thing to say about Peeta now, I just grew slightly more protective of you after Cato, so you know, I was just making sure it wasn't a repeat."

"Peeta's nothing like Cato, don't you realise that loads of guys have asked me out but I refused and it's a good job because the next girl they go out with it ends up being a repeat of me and Cato!" I shout, "I would've noticed if Peeta was like that."

"I understand that now, Peeta you might want to phone anyone who may be wondering where you are since you didn't tell anyone last night," my mom says to Peeta. "Don't want them thinking you and Katniss have done a Romeo and Juliet, do we?"

"Of course," Peeta says and I watch mom leave, "you know I never sung you that song last night."

"Follow me," I say and I grab and take him down to my music studio stepping over the door which is still on the floor I drag him towards my keyboard and say, "play it."

"What now?" He says puzzled and when I nod he turns the keyboard on, "if you want me to but I changed my song after I read the scrapbooks so I didn't write all of the song."

_You gave me all you had  
And thought I tossed it in the trash  
Thought I tossed it in the trash, you did  
Gave me all your love is all you ever did  
'Cause what you don't understand is..._

I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
And you would do the same

Tears are streaming down my face and no matter how much I try they won't stop, how did he understand everything I felt just after reading my scrapbooks, that was exactly what I thought that I'd put all my time, effort and love into trying to impress him and I thought all he did was ignore it but he's just said he'll do exactly the same for me. He would do anything for me.


	20. A Beard and A Band

**Hey! Chapter Twenty! There's a slight twist in the Everlark next chapter! Last chapter had Grenade By Bruno Mars but I changed the words on purpose because she was putting effort in but she thought he wasn't and so I had to change the lyrics. Hope you like this chapter! As always read & review!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

So everyone is over what happened now and we've been getting back into the studio with Haymitch, we've been practicing different songs and we've just finished playing one of Peeta's songs, we're just having lunch and I'm sitting with the band.

"I think, we're gonna make it big you know," Marvel says whilst eating his ham sandwich with cucumber. "We have an awesome guitarist, an awesome pianist, an awesome drummer, an awesome bassist and the best lead singer."

"Yeah, we could get a record deal right now if Haymitch would let us," Finnick replies enthusiastically. "I don't know . . ."

He trails off just as we see Haymitch walking up to us, he doesn't look very happy and he points at me, "Katniss, come with me."

"But I'm not finished, yet," I say only halfway through a cheese bun that I bought this morning. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm not in the mood for this Katniss, you either come now or your out of the band," the rest of the band gasp and with a big sigh I get up from my seat and follow Haymitch. "You just going to do as Seneca says and don't you dare refuse."

"But . . ." I begin but he glares at me so I decide to shut my mouth. What the Hell is this about? Who is Seneca and why do I have to do what he says? But from the mood Haymitch is in I decide not to ask.

We walk into the lift and it's deadly silent I can literally feel the rage radiating off of his body, something must really be wrong. We step out the lift at the music studio and I'm met with four faces. And I frown at them, who are these people?

"Hello Katniss, I'm Seneca and I put together this band, we've had numerous female singers audition but we all think that if we tried your voice in the band it might sound great," says the oldest of the four faces he has short black hair and a beard that looks so precise and so detailed it could possibly be a tattoo. "We have the song that everyone has been trying out, would you be willing to sing with the band?"

I'm about to say no, and that I've already got a band but I can see Haymitch in the corner of my eye glaring at me and I force a smile and say, "of course but who are these people?"

"This is Gloss, Brutus and Blight, Blight is twenty-two and plays lead guitar, Brutus is twenty and plays keyboard and Gloss is eighteen and he will be singing with you," Seneca introduces and they all wave and I force a smile. I really don't want to do this. "We'll do it in the last music room, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I say and I follow the guys down to the last music room making sure to send a glare behind me at Haymitch and I whisper to him, "What if they ask me to join their band?"

"Katniss, you need to understand something, a lot of people are making bands and requesting that you sing the lead because we haven't published anything, Seneca got permission off the owner of this building to get you to sing with them," Haymitch explains. "Seneca has a lot of money and owns a record label, you can get into the business by tomorrow if this works out, I don't think you'll be able to say no."

I sigh and walk into the room and pick up a microphone and take the lyrics out of Seneca's hand, Blight and Brutus start to play their instruments and then I come in:

**_[Me]_**

_Remember Love_

_Remember You And Me_

_Remember Everything We Shared_

_On This Planet When We Cared_

_Remember Hearts_

_Remember Unity_

_Remember Laughing Neighbours Without Expecting Favors_

_Why Be Afraid_

_To Make An Honest Mistake_

_If You Acknowledge The Pain_

_And You Wanna Change_

_You Can Get Through Anything_

_Do You Remember At All_

_People Walking Hand In Hand_

_Can We Feel That Love Again_

_Can You Imagine It All_

_If We All Could Get Along_

_Then We All Could Sing This Song Together_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Singing_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

**_[Gloss]_**

_Look At Me_

_Look At You_

_Now Look At Me Again_

_See We're Not So Different_

_Look Around_

_Take What You See_

_With Throwing Things Outside Our Window_

_We Don't Care To Keep It Clean_

_I Had A Dream_

_Beauty Was Only Skin Deep_

_If We All Just Believe_

_That Is All We Need_

_Nothing Else Can Set You Free_

**_[Me]_**

_Do You Remember At All_

_People Walking Hand In Hand_

_Can We Feel That Love Again_

_Can You Imagine It All_

_If We All Could Get Along_

_Then We All Could Sing This Song Together_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Singing_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_If We Could Throw Away The Hate_

_And Make Love Last Another Day_

_Don't Give Up Just For Today_

_Life Would Be So Simple_

**_[Gloss]_**

_And When They Talk About Us_

_They Gon' Never Stop Us_

**_[Both]_**

_We'll Keep Singing_

**_[Me]_**

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

**_[Both]_**

_Come On, We'll Keep Singing_

**_[Me]_**

_Singing Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

**_[Me]_**

_Do You Remember At All_

_People Walking Hand In Hand_

_Can We Feel That Love Again_

_Can You Imagine It All_

_If We All Could Get Along_

_Then We All Could Sing This Song Together_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Come, Come On, Come On Singing_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Singing_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Singing_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_


	21. Cheaters and Delays

**Hey guys! So as I said in the last chapter Everlark takes a twist. Don't worry though even though there is a little GlossXKatniss it will always end up with Everlark! As always read & review!**

**MrsMellark78**

* * *

**Katniss Pov**

"Well done you guys, I think that's the best practice we've had yet!" Seneca exclaims and he turns to me directly and says, "I predicted you'd fit in with the band, first gig is in three days, I planned ahead, we're off to New York!"

"Yaay!" I say forcing the happiness into my voice, "I've never been to New York, I've never even left San Francisco."

"Well, you'll probably never come back to California at all, the whole band is moving to New York, now I understand that your family is here and that your only sixteen but I've bought a huge mansion for all of you to live in. It is amazing!" Seneca explains enthusiastically, "It's so big it will be like your living in four different house, a cab will pick you up in two days at nine o'clock. Say goodbye to your band, your friends and your family."

"Okay, goodbye Seneca." I call back as Haymitch guides me back into the elevator, "how am I supposed to tell them that I'm moving to New York and that I've found a new band."

"I don't know but whatever you do they probably will be angry but it will only be because they'll miss you," Haymitch says. "So don't be angry back at them and take a word of advice, long distance relationships never work."

I nod and I step out of the elevator into the lunch area, I see only Peeta still sitting at the table we were earlier, I wonder where the others have gone. Haymitch said that I basically have to break up with Peeta, I'm being forced to break up with him, how on earth am I supposed to do that without breaking down in tears? When he sees me he smiles and waves me over and it makes my heartbreak to know that he'll probably hate me for the rest of my life. I sit in the seat opposite to him and it makes him scowl.

"Why are you sitting there?" He asks puzzled, "have I done something wrong? Or are you just allergic to me?"

"No, Peeta I think weneedtobreakup," I rush and I can see the puzzled look on his face so I take a deep breath and start again. "Peeta, I think we need to break up."

"What? Why?" He asks, "what about the band? And Haymitch says it's good publicity for the band as well."  
"I'm leaving the band," I say and he gasps, "I'm moving to New York on my own, Haymitch knows and now you do too, it's nothing you've done, just promise not to tell anyone before I do, please?"

He nods and he gets up and walks off leaving me with an eerie feeling around me, I sigh and I can feel the tears coming to my eyes. I hear my name calling from by the food and I see Finnick, Marvel and Gale walking over to me with even more food, one down, five more to go.

"What's up with you?" Finnick asks sitting beside me, "you look like your whole world is falling apart. Where's Peeta?"

"I'm leaving the band, and I'm going to New York on my own, I told Peeta and I had to break up with him," I say and I can see the sad faces around the table. "Haymitch knows as well, he completely understands, actually I think he's the only one who will understand."

"Okay Katniss, good luck, but why are you moving to New York alone, your only sixteen surely that's illegal?" Gale asks trying his best too understand, "We'll miss you and so will Peeta, he probably went so that you wouldn't see him cry."

I nod and get up and leave, and I can hear the band begin to mumble behind me I know they don't want me to leave and I know they don't understand but it was nice of them to try and understand. I stand in the elevator as it descends down to the reception and I leave through the double doors and as soon as I step out the tears begin to slip down my cheeks. I begin to run as fast as I can all the way home and I reach home about half an hour later, mom opens the door because Prim is at school and I completely loose it. I tell her everything even the fact that I have no choice to go and that I had to break up with Peeta and now he hates me and all mom does is listen and gives me hugs.

"Well, it's obvious that you'd prefer to stay here but if that Seneca knows the president, Haymitch is right, you have no choice whether to go or not," she says after I've finished my complete story. "You'll be fine, I promise and Peeta will understand eventually but I think it just took him as a bit of a shock that was all."

For the rest of the day I lie on my bed feeling like the world is on my shoulders, I silently cry until Prim gets home and I listen to mom explaining everything to her and I can hear Prim's sobs from all the way up here. She enters later on with bloodshot eyes and rosy cheeks, she doesn't say anything she just gives me hugs and that's all I need.

_Two days later at the airport_

Everyone is here except Peeta, I told Madge and Annie yesterday and we cried together, I don't know how I'm going to manage it in New York. I give everyone hugs, kisses and smiles and wave to them as I join Seneca and the rest of my new band on the plane. I sit in a window seat next to Gloss on Seneca's private jet, tears are still rolling down my cheeks after four hours Gloss seems to notice and he squeezes my hand.

"I'm sure we'll be able to see them soon, but something's telling me that that's not the problem," he observes easily and I shake my head. "Had to break up with somebody?" I nod my head so he continues, "Same but don't worry we'll all find other people and we'll soon just get over it."

I smile but tears are still rolling down my cheeks and I can't stop them, surprisingly he gives me a hug and that just makes it worse, everything that happens reminds me of Peeta. Even Gloss' big hug reminds me of Peeta, I'm not even quite sure why he's hugging me actually and that just adds on to the unhappiness. After about ten minutes the tears seem to stop and Gloss lets go of me, I smile and go back to looking out of the window for the remaining half an hour of the flight.

_A year later _**(I know it's skipping a lot of the emotions but I just wasn't up to writing it)**

I've had enough now! Me and Gloss got together and it did work but after about a month, he stopped caring and after about three months of being together I caught him sleeping with some drunk girl. Then I kept on catching him making out with other drunks yesterday he promised he'd stop but today I caught him sleeping with someone else. Even though Seneca gave us fake identities to use when visiting family and stuff, I haven't seen them because I know that they would all hate me, I don't think mum and Prim would but the band would and Peeta.

Today though I'm on a plane and I'm going home, no one knows where I am and they probably won't mind until the next big interview or something but I don't really care, the intercom has just come on; 'Due to an engine about to fail we will be stopping in Denver, Colorado there is no estimation of when you will be able to continue your flight, sorry for any inconvenience.'

_ Inconvenience! _I think, _I only brought enough money for the ticket not cab money as well and I want to be home as soon as possible! I guess I could walk of course but that would take at least a week but I guess it's my only option._

We've landed and after grabbing my small suitcase I am trekking through a forest and I'm not sure how long this will take for sure.


	22. A New Katniss

**Hey guys! Peeta Pov in this chapter! No more songs in this chapter I'm afraid but maybe in the next chapter! We left it when Katniss began her trek through Denver to San Francisco. Now it's a week later. As always read & review!**

**MrsMellark78**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

It's been a week since Katniss went missing, it's all over the news, they don't know where she's gone or why she left, some are even predicting she might've been kidnapped. The thing that annoys me most though is that I can't help with the search, all I can do is keep working at the bakery constantly watching the news. Mom doesn't really help though, she keeps on saying that she hopes that she has been kidnapped and murdered, I nearly threw a knife at her yesterday but it narrowly missed her ear.

I've spoken to Prim and she said that if she hears anything or if Katniss comes back she'll ask for some Cheese Buns because we stopped selling them. I couldn't see them on the shelf knowing that Katniss wouldn't come and get one every day, I still talk to Gale and Finnick but Marvel has gone off with Cato now so none of us can stand him. Gale is still with Madge and Finnick and Annie are together but I try and avoid seeing them together because it just reminds me of Katniss and me, the couple that will never happen again.

Right now, I'm in the bakery and I'm icing a load of cakes, I spend all my time in the bakery except from when I'm at school, I can't believe they forced us to go back to school. Delly keeps on trying to get back with me but every time I refuse her, she spoilt my chance with Katniss when we were younger and I'm not going to let her get in the way of anything ever again.

"Peeta, can you make three batches of cheese buns for Prim, she is demanding them and she doesn't seem to be in the type of mood where you want to refuse her," I look up quickly and see my dad standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Sorry, but you can try and refuse to her yourself but she really wants cheese buns."

"No, it's fine, honestly," I say leaving the cakes half done and moving towards some dough which Wheat has just made and I add in some cheese. Wheat makes three more batches of dough and I add cheese to each one and within about half an hour of us working fast they are all done and put in a box. "Dad, can I have my lunch break?"

"Okay, if you want to," he calls a little puzzled. I've not had a lunch break since Katniss left, I wouldn't know what to do with myself I'd just be walking around looking like a lost sheep.

I take off my apron and carry the box out to Prim and her eyes light up when she sees me, all she does is nod and starts running out the bakery door, I follow her and we get into my car and start driving. We don't say a word to each other, Prim just looks overly excited and I'm sure that Katniss is back.

I park outside Prim's house and Prim grabs the box of cheese buns and runs to the door, she kicks it open with her feet and runs inside, I laugh a little and slowly walk up to the door, I open it and I can hear her voice for the first time in a whole year. I silently close the front door and listen at the kitchen door to what Prim says to Katniss.

"I thought I'd buy three batches since you are a stick, how on earth did you manage for a whole week without any food?" Prim asks which makes me shocked, I hear Katniss mumble something and Prim replies, "Yes, I did, we all thought you'd been kidnapped. And anyway Peeta has been missing you so much he even stopped selling these even though they were the most popular thing in the bakery. And he told me yesterday he narrowly missed his mom's ear with a knife because she was hoping you'd been kidnapped and murdered."

"Well, I don't really care because no one should care about me. No one should ever have cared about me. I would've thought you'd all be glad and celebrating the fact that I might be dead because I don't care if that's what you were doing." Katniss answers which angers me, "You know you don't have to lie to me."

"What are you talking about?" I say bursting into the kitchen, "Of course we bloody missed you, how could we not? You left alone, Haymitch explained that you didn't have a choice but to leave with that other band. We don't blame you, we care about you, how can you say you expect us to be celebrating that your dead?"

She just stares at me shocked and I can tell she's not eaten in a week, she is all skin and bones, she looks like she might faint from exhaustion any minute now. She looks stressed and cold and everything that she shouldn't be. She gets up and goes to leave but I rush over to her and stop her, "Why did you come back? I thought music was your life."

"Yeah, well things happened and I just got fed up," she says trying to avoid me and get out of the kitchen. "And now I'm back.

"What things?" I say still blocking the door, I'm determined to find out what happened and why she thinks everyone should be celebrating that she's dead.

"Why do you care?" She asks, I'm about to answer but she cuts me off, "You know what, I don't care, I don't give a damn about anything or anyone and I'm just fed up with life altogether."

"Katniss," says Mrs Everdeen who has come into the kitchen, I still stare at her, I know there's something wrong but I can't figure it out. "What happened?"

"Mom," She says mimicking her mom's tone which is completely out of the ordinary for her to do, what on earth can be wrong with her, can it possibly be the starvation. "It doesn't matter."

Then it clicks why didn't I think about it before, the dark look in her eyes, the rudeness towards everyone they could either be because of starvation or, "Katniss, show me your wrists."

"What?" She says stunned for a moment before containing herself again which tells me that I'm right but I need her to show me, "Why on earth would I show you my wrists?"

"Show Peeta your wrists," Prim and Mrs Everdeen say together and I can tell they know where I'm going with this, they sound just as worried as I feel. "Just show him."

"Why?" Katniss replies and I get annoyed, I grab her and pin her against the wall and Mrs Everdeen pulls the jacket she's wearing away from her wrists and I see marks not just the scars that used to be there but recent marks. "Now before you start arguing me there was nothing you could've done to prevent this."

"There is always a way of stopping things like this Katniss," I say moving away from her but still blocking the door with tears in my eyes. "Who knows you're here?"

"Just you three, obviously, Seneca gave the whole band fake identities so I used mine to buy a plane ticket and fly here by plane, but then that plane had a failing engine so it had to land in Denver all the way in Colorado. I had no money left, my phone battery had died so I had no choice but to walk here, I just couldn't do it anymore." And she breaks down in tears and slumps to the floor and I can't help but pick her up and wrap my arms around her, "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, why do you think we were all panicking when we heard you might've been kidnapped?" I say still holding her as her tears fall onto my shoulder.

"I have everything to be sorry for, I went off with another band and I've kept an eye out for you guys but nothing ever came up," she says through her tears. "I spoilt your chance of being famous but trust me it's not all that great."

Haymitch told us that you were what kept the band going and we all agreed with him so we fell apart," I say. "But it's a good job though because we found out that Marvel is terrible as soon as the band stopped he went to Cato but Finnick and Annie got together and Madge and Gale are still together. Delly keeps trying to ask me out but I keep refusing because I only want to be with you."


End file.
